


Wings & Wands

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Life has plenty of twists and turns. A chance meeting and a case of mistaken identity start Sam Wilson and Pansy Parkinson on a path they never expected. Can they figure out how to live together when their jobs (and lives) are based on two different continents?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Sam Wilson (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Mini Bang 2020, Sam Wilson Bingo 2020





	1. Prologue - Meet Me ...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #MiniBang2020 in Marvelously Magical FanFIction  
> Written for #Tropes&Fandoms20 in the Melting Pot  
> Written for Square I1 in #SamWilsonBingo2020
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50320697063/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Marvel characters are property of the Walt Disney Company and Marvel Studios. No copyright infringement is intended but movies and books were used for timelines and story direction. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Playlists -  
> [MiniBang Wings & Wands story playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4oJwvugAOlMV6R1anXZFFN?si=G9bCj5RATNioLKSnm368cQ)  
> [For My BabyGirl - ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7EpVK79WX9BTDJbD1Ej69G?si=21M_RpJxT6yx4yYPm0Nsfg) Sam's playlist for Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know what can happen to the plans you make through text messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50324691943/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 

MM: Darling, what are you doing next week?  
Pansy: Working for you everyday. I have five clients scheduled on Monday, that I know of  
MM: No, you don’t. Elda will be taking them  
Pansy: Pardon?  
MM: I need you to pack a bag and be at the Portkey station in two hours  
Pansy: What should I pack and where am I going?  
MM: I need you in Washington DC for a few clients  
Pansy: Madame Mafalda, Washington DC?  
MM: Yes, I have a few special clients that need your skills  
Pansy: How long should I expect to be gone?  
MM: As long as it takes to get the job done.  
Pansy: Clients or suppliers?  
MM: Yes  
Pansy: So, at least two weeks  
MM: Probably  
Pansy: What do I need to tell my clients?  
MM: It has been taken care of  
Pansy: Pardon?  
MM: You will get an owl shortly with your schedule of expectations.  
Pansy: Yes, ma’am  
MM: Your clients will be moved to other agents and will be told that you were needed for an emergency situation  
Pansy: What emergency am I working on?  
MM: I have a few special clients that need someone with knowledge and connections in both the Magical and Muggle worlds.  
Pansy: Thank you for noticing  
MM: A series of new designers are presenting at a special show in Washington DC this week  
Pansy: New designers are always difficult  
MM: I need you to secure exclusive access for our clients here from those designers  
Pansy: What else?  
MM: I need you to fill out the Fall wardrobe for the Chairman’s wife. She is an old friend  
Pansy: Of course. Anything else?  
MM: Do not embarrass me. You will be there to work not play. I will expect daily updates and a complete accounting of all expenditures when you return.  
Pansy: As always  
MM: You have an hour and thirty minutes to get to the Portkey station. Everything you need from the company will be waiting for you there.  
Pansy: As you wish

Pansy: Bloody hell  
Blaise: I didn’t do it, wasn’t me, never touched him  
Pansy: She is a dragon in Prada  
Blaise: What did the Madame do now?  
Pansy: Surprise business trip  
Blasie: I’m not surprised  
Pansy: I’ll tell you more about it later  
Blaise: Not nice to wake me up and then keep me waiting  
Pansy: I still have to pack  
Blaise: So throw a few black dress, scarves and pumps in a bag and call it good  
Pansy: If only it was that easy  
Blasie: What do you mean?  
Pansy: A trip with no defined length and a shopping list that I may never get finished  
Blaise: Bloody hell

Hermione: When are you coming across the pond?  
Pansy: I’m in DC  
Hermione: Why didn’t you let me know?  
Pansy: It’s for work …  
Hermione: When are you going to escape Madame Mafalda?  
Pansy: When my nest egg is the right size  
Hermione: Will you be willing to work on this side of the world?  
Pansy: Let me think about it  
Hermione: I can help you with a business plan and the internet  
Pansy: I’m counting on that  
Hermione: Don’t hex me for this …  
Pansy: What?  
Hermione: Steve works with this great guy ..  
Pansy: Bloody hell, Mione … If I had a galleon for every time I have told you no  
Hermione: You would have enough to leave Madame Mafalda  
Pansy: I have to work the whole time I am in DC  
Hermione: There are perks to dating a superhero  
Pansy: Not until I can escape the Bloody Baron I work for

Steve: Are you up in the clouds?  
Sam: No, I have things to do  
Steve: You didn’t come to run this morning.  
Sam: Paperwork at the VA  
Steve: Tough sessions?  
Sam: Tough week ...  
Steve: Come on. Meet me for lunch  
Sam: I have stuff to do  
Steve: Like what?  
Sam: I have to check the suit and I have meetings to run this afternoon  
Steve: Those meeting can run themselves  
Sam: New topics today  
Steve: You need fuel  
Sam: Where?  
Steve: Peacock Cafe?  
Sam: Seafood?  
Steve: You love it, don’t complain  
Sam: I guess. I was going to try to get some flying in  
Steve: Meet me at noon  
Sam: Okay Cap …. Noon

Blaise: You silly witch  
Pansy: I didn’t do anything  
Blaise: Including telling me you were in town  
Pansy: Because I am here for work and my boss is a …  
Blaise: Do not finish that thought  
Pansy: Why not? I haven’t had a break in months  
Blaise: Because, you need to keep building your client base  
Pansy: I am never going to get out from under her  
Blaise: Yes, you are. You have a solid plan  
Pansy: But not a solid base.  
Blaise: You keep putting that slice into your vault?  
Pansy: Yes, sometimes more if I can manage it  
Blaise: Are you eating?  
Pansy: Yes, just learning what I can cook on a shoestring  
Blaise: Do you have time later?  
Pansy: For what?  
Blaise: Food, my treat  
Pansy: Let me check  
Blaise: The answer is yes  
Pansy: I have a mirror call with Madame at 10 and then a possible new client at 2, so  
Blaise: You can meet me for lunch  
Pansy: I don’t know. You are a cheeky, persistent bugger  
Blaise: I know the perfect place  
Pansy: Can they do food quick, Bloody mess this whole trip has been  
Blaise: Let me worry about that  
Pansy: I need to keep this job  
Blaise: Lady Camilla’s Tea Room at noon. A little slice of home  
Pansy: Okay … I’ll try  
Blasie: Breathe, love. It will all work out  
Pansy: It bloody well better - I can’t do this much longer

Steve: Where are you?  
Sam: Running late  
Steve: You run?  
Sam: Old man  
Steve: What?  
Sam: I’ll tell you when I get there  
Steve: Now I am curious  
Sam: You can wait  
Steve: Hermione has a friend visiting from London  
Sam: No …  
Steve: You can’t hide forever  
Sam: That’s what the sky is for  
Steve: Hurry up, I need to hear about the reason why you are late

Blaise: Who is that?  
Pansy: ???  
Blaise: You were talking to someone at the door  
Pansy: A guy  
Blasie: I need more  
Pansy: A guy I ran into  
Blaise: And …  
Pansy: And what?  
Blasie: I’m paying for lunch  
Pansy: I’ll tell you when I get to the table


	2. Chapter 1 - Sidewalks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case of mistaken identity might lead to more than either of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50357230333/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 

Ginny: So, how is your trip?  
Pansy: Don’t ask  
Ginny: Sound a little more excited  
Pansy: All I have done is look at bloody lists and buy stuff I want for other people  
Ginny: But, you are in DC, the stuff you can see  
Pansy: All I have seen is shops and texts from my boss  
Ginny: You need to be your own boss  
Pansy: Working on it  
Ginny: Work faster, I might have clients for you  
Pansy: I have to go. Meeting Blaise for lunch  
Ginny: Give him our love  
Pansy: I think I see him. I’ll be home soon  
Ginny: Hurry Up. I have news

Bruce: Need a favor  
Sam: What’s up?  
Bruce: I need some flowers for Nat  
Sam: By when?  
Bruce: Tonight  
Sam: What time?  
Bruce: 7?  
Sam: When did I become a delivery service?  
Bruce: Since you fly everywhere after dark  
Sam: It won’t be dark by 7  
Bruce: Like that ever stops you  
Sam: You owe me  
Bruce: I’ll tell the Big Guy

“Blaise! Blaise Zabini! Wait for me!”

Sam almost dropped his phone as he turned to see who was yelling at him. He was the only person in the path of the dark headed woman heading straight for him. He stopped and lifted the sunglasses from his eyes.

“Can I help you? I don’t know who Blaise is, but I can try to help you find him.” Sam reached out to steady her as she stopped in her tracks.

“Bloody hell, you’re not Blaise,” she sputtered. “I am so sorry. You looked just like him from behind. I am so embarrassed.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam looked closely at the young lady who had stopped him. “Hi! Sam Wilson, at your service. What can I help you with?”

“Hello! Pansy Parkinson, hopelessly lost and embarrassed,” she dropped the bags she was carrying and covered her face. “I’m in town for a couple of weeks and an old friend was supposed to meet me for tea. But, I can’t remember how to get there and the bloody GPS on this thing has me going in circles.”

“Sounds like you need a tour guide for the day,” Sam grinned and picked up a couple of her bags. “What is the name of the place you were supposed to meet?”

“Lady Camilia’s Tea Room, I think,” Pansy tried to gather the rest of her bags. “If you can just point me in the right direction, I think I can find it. I don’t want to keep you from your tasks.”

“I’m not in a hurry to get anywhere.” He smiled as Pansy juggled her bags. “I am supposed to meet a friend at the Peacock Cafe for a late lunch. We are both headed in the same direction.”

“Thank you,” Pansy watched the muscles in Sam’s shoulders flex as he settled her bags there. “I am usually good with directions. This city turns me around every time I visit. It could also be the fact that my bloody boss seems to text me every five minutes on this blasted thing. I need to get my life together.”

“It takes a while to get used to getting around this city.” Sam held out his elbow for her to grab. “Care to join me? It is a beautiful day for a walk with a beautiful lady.”

Pansy laid her hand in the crook of Sam’s elbow. “That sounds marvelous. So, Sam Wilson, what do you do when you’re not serving as a tour guide.”

“I fly a little,” Sam shrugged and looked up at the sky as they began to walk down the sidewalk. “A good day always involves a trip through the clouds. What do you do, Ms. Parkinson, when you are not getting lost on the streets of DC?”

“I find pretty things for the ladies of London,” Pansy looked at Sam through her lashes. “A bobble here, a trinket there. LIttle things make all the difference.”

“Sounds like you live an interesting life,” Sam smiled down at her as they continued to walk. “I would love to get to know you better. Do you have plans for later?”

“I’ll check my schedule,” Pansy blushed at Sam’s words. “I would love to get to know you better. What’s it like in the clouds?”

“Peaceful, most of the time,” Sam sighed as he stopped and turned towards her. “We’re here. Lady Camilla’s Tea Room.”

“Thank you for the escort,” Pansy reached for the bags Sam had been carrying. “How can I get in touch with you?”

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card. “I’ll be a phone call away. I know a great little place for dinner if you are free.”

“Falcon?” Pansy raised an eyebrow as she read his card. “This is a story I think I want to hear. Don’t let your mobile run low. You never know when I may need to call you for another tour.”

“I look forward to it.” Sam lifted Pansy’s hand and kissed her fingers. “I think your friend is waiting.”

“All too soon,” Pansy touched Sam’s cheek. “Until next time.”

Sam watched Pansy walk through the doors of Lady Camilla’s. He had thought about taking his suit out for a flight this afternoon. But, now, he had to figure out how to get flowers for two dates and get them delivered on time.

Sam: I might have a date tonight  
Steve: Might?  
Sam: I still need to ask her out  
Steve: The girl from lunch  
Sam: Yeah. There is something about her  
Steve: Hermione says she went to school with a Pansy Parkinson  
Sam: Really? Isn’t she a  
Steve: Witch. Yes, and a very good one. Can you describe her?  
Sam: Long dark hair, green eyes, British accent, works for a Madame Mafalda  
Steve: Who did she think you were, again?  
Sam: A guy named Blasie Zabini, said she went to school with him.  
Steve: She says that’s the same girl she went to school with. Good luck  
Sam: What does that mean?  
Steve: Just don’t make her mad. She can cast a mean spell ...

Pansy: I hope I have the right person  
Sam: Depends on who you are looking for  
Pansy: I ran into this guy on my way to lunch  
Pansy: He gave me his card  
Sam: Black, curly hair, about 5’10”, retired Air Force  
Pansy: Don’t know about the Air Force but he said he likes to fly  
Sam: That’s me  
Pansy: He said something about dinner and a tour of the sights  
Sam: He could pick up you up around 7:30  
Pansy: He could meet me at Morrison-Clark Inn  
Sam: I’ll see you then  
Pansy: I have questions  
Sam: I might have answers, you’ll have to wait until dinner

Sam: I might be late with the flowers  
Bruce: She will kick my ass  
Sam: I might have a date  
Bruce: She will kick your ass  
Sam: Nat or my date?  
Bruce: Depends on who gets their flowers late

Sam stood on the porch of the Morrison-Clark Inn and straightened his collar. He had not been this nervous about anything since the night before he put on the suit for the first time. It was dinner and a conversation, nothing too fancy or difficult.

“Pardon me, have you seen a handsome tour guide around here?” Pansy’s voice floated out of the shadows. “I was supposed to meet him for dinner but I’m not sure I will recognize him. He’s taller than me, looks like a friend of mine from behind, says he knows his way around this city.”

Sam turned towards the voice and held out the bouquet he had picked up on the way to see her. “That would be me. I had to make a couple of stops on the way here and traffic was a mess. These are for you.”

Pansy took the flowers from Sam and buried her nose in them. “They smell marvelous. Mind if I send them up to my room before we head for dinner? I would hate for them to wilt before I got to enjoy them.”

“Hermione Granger said to tell you hello.” Pansy startled at Sam’s mention of Hermione's name. “She is dating a friend of mine. We work together. You might have heard of him - Captain America.”

“What are you saying?” Pansy raised an eyebrow as she watched Sam’s face. “Wait a minute, I saw a story on the telly the other day about the Avengers. The card you gave me said ‘Falcon”. Bloody hell…”

“Is there a problem?” Sam walked towards Pansy. “If you know Hermione, that tells me that I need to watch for a wand when I upset you. I fly for a living, when I’m not working at the VA helping veterans figure out how to live in a place that is not a war zone. Right now, being the Falcon is not as big a job as making sure the support groups are organized and staffed every day.”

“I just need a minute.” Pansy let her wand drop out of the special pocket in the sleeve of her jacket. “I’ll just send these up to my room and then we can sit and talk. I need a bloody minute.”

“Send the flowers to your room and then walk with me.” Sam held his hand out to Pansy. “Estadio’s is about a 15 minute walk from here. No pressure. I always think better when I’m walking.”

Pansy muttered as she flickered her wand and the flowers disappeared. “Of all the people I have to run into, I run into a bloody superhero who looks like Blaise. What the hell am I supposed to do with that? He is cuter than Blasie, but he flys without a broom or anything else. Merlin’s beard, what am I supposed to do with this?”

“Walk with me to dinner? I don’t know if I can answer all those questions but I can try. I have a few questions about what you can do too. A walk and dinner seems like a good start.” Sam raised an eyebrow and swept his hand towards the sidewalk. “Walking in DC is faster than cars. Just give it a chance. What can happen over dinner?”

“That is a dangerous question to ask. I have been to a few dinner parties that would make you rethink that question.” Pansy smiled at Sam as she walked down the step to the sidewalk. “You have fifteen minutes to convince me it is not a dangerous thing to date a superhero. I know war heroes and they can be very strange creatures. What makes you any different?”

“For starters, I don’t need a broom or a plane to fly. I have my own wings. Depending on how tonight goes, I might just show them to you…”

Pansy: Thank you  
Sam: For what  
Pansy: Dinner … Conversation … Laughter  
Sam: It was a pleasure  
Pansy: Maybe next time, I can get more than a hug and a kiss on the cheek  
Sam: Maybe …  
Pansy: Cheeky boy

Sam watched the light fade from his phone’s screen. Dinner had been a wonderful affair that he did not want to end. Pansy was an intriguing mix of sugar and spice and he wanted more.

“There is no way this will work.” Sam laid his phone on the beside table and walked towards his closet. She lives in London and works more hours in a day than I think a day should have.”

Sam tugged off his tie and tossed it onto his dresser as he passed by. Loosening the buttons on his shirt, he continued to argue with himself. “She has big dreams. Opening her own business in London, bridging the fashion gap between two worlds. Who am I to ask her to set those aside to give us a chance? It was just a walk and dinner.”

“But, she is smart and funny.” Sam tossed his shirt into the hamper in the corner of his closet. “Her vocabulary is more colorful than some sailors I know. That voice, smooth as honey and the accent doesn’t hurt. What the hell am I supposed to do with all of that?”

Sam walked over to the window and watched the lights of Washington twinkle around him. The glass was cool against his forehead as he let his head rest against it. "I want to get to know her. I want a chance with her. What does she want? Can we even make this work? She lives in London for fucks sake.”

“I’m not going to solve this by talking to myself. I guess I could call someone who knows her and see what they think.”

Sam: Do you have a minute?  
Hermione: Do you know what time it is?  
Sam: After his bedtime?  
Hermione: It is two in the morning  
Sam: I’m sorry. It can wait.  
Hermione: I’m already up. What do you need?  
Sam: Advice  
Hermione: Don’t you usually talk to Steve when you need advice?  
Sam: Usually, But this is about a subject you know more about  
Hermione: I take it the date went well  
Sam: Very well which is why I can’t sleep  
Hermione: Pansy is a great person, once you get past the thorns  
Sam: I want more of what we found tonight  
Hermione: So ask her out again. She is going to be in town for a while  
Sam: But … what if I want more than just a few dates while she is in town  
Hermione: Then ask her … she hates surprises  
Sam: But, she will have to go back to London eventually  
Hermione: For a smart man  
Sam: Don’t say it …  
Hermione: You can be so dense  
Sam: Good night Hermione  
Hermione: Good night Sam … The best way to face a dragon is face to face  
Sam: ????  
Hermione: Ask her the next time you see her. Get some sleep.  
Sam: You too

Sam: I know it’s late but I can’t stop thinking about tonight  
Pansy: I wasn’t asleep  
Sam: Everything okay?  
Pansy: Just have a lot on my mind  
Sam: Are you free for lunch tomorrow?  
Pansy: If you know a place near L'Enfant Plaza that can squeeze me in between 11:30 and 1 - yes.  
Sam: I know just the place  
Pansy: How will I find you?  
Sam: Text me your location at 11 and I’ll take care of the rest  
Pansy: What about traffic?  
Sam: It’s a surprise … I’ll see you at 11:30 tomorrow  
Pansy: Good night, Sam  
Sma: Sweet dreams, baby girl


	3. Chapter 2 - Flight Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text messages and phone calls have become the norm for Sam and Pansy. How will they handle being on different contents when he gets injured on a mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50358094482/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Sam: Are you okay?  
Pansy: No  
Sam: What’s going on, baby girl?  
Pansy: My boss is a royal witch  
Sam: Sounds about right  
Pansy: I need three more paychecks before I can break free  
Sam: Did you keep your wand in your pocket?  
Pansy: For Merlin’s sake, I am not stupid  
Sam: But you do have a temper  
Pansy: I did and I do. I have to keep it together  
Sam: I have to go, baby girl  
Pansy: Is it late?  
Sam: No, just got a message from my boss - duty calls

Sam watched the light fade from his screen. He hated to end his conversation with Pansy but a message from Nick Fury had flashed up on his screen as he had been texting with her. Looks like he was getting called into work again. Not that he had anything else to do, but he looked forward to his conversations with Pansy. In the months since their first date, they had spent hours talking and texting as much as work and time zone would let them. “I need to figure out a time to go to London. It has been too long since I actually laid eyes on her.”

Steve: Got your suit ready?  
Sam: Unfortunately  
Steve: What’s going on with you?  
Sam: Nothing. I was just in the middle of a conversation I wanted to have  
Steve: When you got the message from Fury  
Sam: Yup  
Steve: Who were you talking to?  
Sam: None of your business, old man  
Steve: So the girl that made you late to lunch a couple of weeks ago  
Sam: Maybe  
Steve: No maybe to it Fly Boy. Your face gives you away every time  
Sam: That’s it. I’m changing your name in my phone  
Steve: That works both ways  
Sam: What time do we have to be at Tony’s  
Steve: Five minutes ago

Sam looked around his apartment and sighed. He had been looking forward to a quiet evening at home with pizza, beer and his texts with Pansy. Instead he was headed to the Avengers base to suit up and save the world. Running a finger over his phone screen, Sam woke it up and went to his contacts. “Might as well have a little fun before my trip. Time to change a few contact names.”

Sam opened up Steve’s contact and changed it to “Old Man”. Then, he went to Pansy’s. “He may kill me when he sees that. Then again, he shouldn’t be looking at my phone when messages pop up. Definitely don’t need to have her name pop up with all those nosy old men around.”

Carefully, Sam changed Pansy’s contact to “Baby Girl.” “Much better. Time to get ready for work. I sure hope Tony fixed that glitch in the wings that happened last time. I have no desire to fall from the sky.”

Sam tucked his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys. The sooner this mission was over the sooner he could figure out how to get to London for a few days.

Sam: Is it fixed?  
Tony: Is what fixed?  
Sam: The left wing, genius  
Tony: Among other things, yes  
Sam: What did you change?  
Tony: Nothing much Big Bird  
Sam: I better be able to maneuver without killing myself  
Tony: If you don’t think you can handle it  
Sam: I can handle it  
Tony: Just don’t be a show off  
Sam: I’ll leave that up to you Tin Man

Sitting in the back of transport between Steve and Tony was not a new thing. Matter of fact, it was the only part of this mission that felt right. Something about being called into the jungles of South America didn’t feel right. He had learned to trust his gut over the years. “Something doesn’t feel right. Are you sure about the intel, Cap?”

“As sure as I can be about anything that SHIELD sends us to do.” Steve answered as he unbuckled and made his way to the back of the plane. “Just be ready for anything. Tony, you coming with us? This is our stop.”

“Just checking in with Pepper before we leap into the unknown. You going to wear a chute, Capscicle?” Tony slid his phone into his pocket and tapped his chest, letting his armour build around him as he joined Sam and Steve. “You two might want to let your ladies know you are about to jump to your deaths.”

Sam pulled his phone out of one of the pockets in his pants. Typing out a few words, Sam smiled and put his phone back in the pocket and zipped it shut.

Steve hit the button to lower the cargo bay door as he slid on his helmet. “You two ladies ready to go? Last one down buys dinner.”

Sam: My phone may be off for the next day or two. Mission in South America. Stay safe.  
Baby Girl: You can’t send me messages like that in the middle of the night  
Baby Girl: Sam, seriously, what’s going on?  
Baby Girl: Sam please answer  
Baby Girl: Sam where are you?  
Baby Girl: Sam, bloody hell FlyBoy - where are you?

FlyBoy: I’m okay. Got knocked out of the sky in South America  
Baby Girl: For three bloody days?  
FlyBoy: It took a while to find me and then the old man forgot the charger  
Baby Girl: It doesn’t take three days to charge a phone.  
FlyBoy: I was really out of it for a couple of those days. Concussion, sprained ankle and shoulder  
Baby Girl: I need a picture to make sure you are okay  
FlyBoy: I don’t look too good right now.  
Baby Girl: Proof of life, FlyBoy  
FlyBoy: Don’t say I didn’t warn you

Sam looked at the screen as the light faded. “I should not be doing this. She is going to flip her lid and pull out her wand.”

“Who is going to try to kill you this time, Big Bird? The look on Capsicle’s face as you lost a wing over the jungle was entertainment, but this might be better.” Tony Stark leaned against his hospital room door. “It’s bad enough you are off rotation for the next month for that ankle and arm. I guess I’ll have to hope the world doesn’t fall apart.”

Sam groaned as he shifted position. “I need to be able to take a half decent picture of myself. Do me a favor. Set that pitcher on the table so I can prop my phone against it. It’s a little difficult to take a selfie and hold up this gown with only one working hand.”

“Who are you sending this picture to? Is it that cute girl you took to dinner a couple of months ago? Does she know what you do for a living?” Tony carried the pitcher and put it where Sam asked him too. Raising an eyebrow, Tony continued his interrogation. “Did you say something about her pulling out a wand? What exactly are you getting into, Big Bird?”

“Have you met Steve’s girl?” Sam grimaced as he sat up further and played with the settings on his phone. “Pansy went to school with her. Those two are scary good when they get together and pull out their wands. She can be sweet when she wants to be, but she has a temper.”

Tony took Sam’s phone and propped it up against the pitcher. “I set the camera for a ten second delay. Frame up your best side and push the button. I sure hope she likes singed chicken. You look like a train wreck.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Sam pointed to the door. “Now that you have brightened up my day and given me dating advice, you think you could get back to using that advice on Pepper. We miss having her around to keep you in line.”

“Low blow, Big Bird.” Tony hunched like he had taken a punch to the gut. “Pepper loves me, she just doesn’t fully understand me. I have dinner and a movie planned when she starts talking to me again. Don’t mess this up. It’s hard to gain that ground back.”

“She’ll forgive you eventually. “ Sam smiled as he reached for his phone. “Let’s just hope Pansy will understand when she sees me. I had not planned on getting my wings clipped by an RPG this early in our relationship.”

“Good luck with that.” Tony sank into the chair beside San’s bed. “I’m not headed anywhere yet. Promised Capsicle I would bird sit until he got back with some decent food. You are wasting away with the stuff they serve here. Take your picture and then go to sleep. Make my job easier.”

Shaking his head, Sam pushed the icon for the camera on his phone. With another click, Sam let his body rest against his bed and tried to hide as much damage as possible. After the countdown and click, Sam said a small prayer and reopened his conversation with Pansy.

Baby Girl: Two questions -  
FlyBoy: Okay…  
Baby Girl: Make that three  
FlyBoy: Put your wand away  
Baby Girl: One - Who is the grinning git in the background?  
FlyBoy: A guy I work with. Playboy billionaire busy body  
Baby Girl: That almost makes sense  
Baby Girl: Two - Are you in hospital?  
FlyBoy: Yes, I was knocked out of the sky by a grenade  
Baby Girl: But that was days ago  
FlyBoy: I haven’t been awake that long  
Baby Girl: Three - what exactly did you break when you fell?  
FlyBoy: The wings on my suit  
Baby Girl: Not what I was bloody asking  
FlyBoy: I did not break my head. I came close but it survived  
Baby Girl: Looks like you broke some other things  
FlyBoy: Knocked my shoulder out of place, broke a few bones in one hand and messed up my knee and ankle pretty bad  
Baby Girl: How long are you grounded?  
FlyBoy: That’s question number 4  
Baby Girl: Sam ....  
FlyBoy: At least a month  
Baby Girl: Come see me  
FlyBoy: I’ll try  
Baby Girl: Do more than try

FlyBoy: How soon can you get here?  
Old Man: Do you want to eat hospital food?  
FlyBoy: No, but Tony may not live until you get here  
Old Man: Do you want MREs or actual food?  
FlyBoy: Actual food  
Old Man: Fried chicken from the Hitching Post will be there soon if you DON’T kill Tony  
FlyBoy: He photobombed the picture I sent Pansy  
Old Man: How did she feel about the picture?  
FlyBoy: It is a good thing I am grounded for a month  
Old Man: What did she say?  
FlyBoy: I owe her a trip to London as soon as I am cleared to fly  
Old Man: Tony has to get the suit fixed and then there's the damage you did to yourself  
FlyBoy: I’m looking at plane tickets  
Old Man: I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Tony had better still be breathing  
FlyBoy: I can’t promise anything  
Old Man: I’m bringing backup - Pepper  
FlyBoy: Hurry … I can’t guarantee how much longer he will be breathing

Pansy: He fell out of the sky, why didn’t you tell me?  
Hermione: Because I couldn’t  
Pansy: Why not?  
Hermione: SHIELD is worse than the Ministry about keeping secrets  
Pansy: I should be there  
Hermione: To do what, sit by his bed and try to feed him Skele-Gro when the nurses aren’t looking?  
Pansy: He sent me a pictures  
Hermione: And …  
Pansy: He is not telling me everything. He is the bloody hospital  
Hermione: Steve said he took out several trees on his way down  
Pansy: Bloody hell, I hate being stuck here. There is no way I can get a portkey before next week  
Hermione: Madame Mafalda  
Pansy : Is a devious, evil witch and has scheduled meetings with 3 of our biggest clients in the next three days  
Hermione: I’ll see what I can find out  
Pansy: Please  
Hermione: He is going to be fine  
Pansy: He bloody better be … Did they at least kill the guy that fired the grenade?  
Hermione: Steve didn’t say  
Pansy: I have a tracing hex  
Hermione: It will be hard to start your own business if you are in Azkaban  
Pansy: I know where they bury their skeletons …

Mione: Is Sam really okay?  
Steve: He is going to be fine  
Mione: Don’t let him send anymore pictures to Pansy  
Steve: Is she okay?  
Mione: I don’t know  
Steve: What picture did he send her?  
Mione: Not the best  
Steve: From his room?  
Mione: Yes, with Tony in the background  
Steve: Did she share it with you?  
Mione: Yes, I was ready to kill Sam for her  
Steve: Can you share it with me?  
Mione: When you get home… When are you coming home?  
Steve: As soon as Sam falls back to sleep. I took his phone from him  
Mione: I’ll see you soon  
Steve: Soon


	4. Chapter 3 - Deadlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy finally gathers the funds and the courage to leave her job and start her own business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50357230273/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

FlyBoy: What are you doing tomorrow?  
Baby Girl: Sitting in my flat, planning the end of the world  
FlyBoy: Can you be finished with your plans in time for dinner?  
Baby Girl: Depends  
FlyBoy: What if you have a date?  
Baby Girl: That would be nice  
FlyBoy: You sound sceptical  
Baby Girl: There is this bloke  
FlyBoy: Really?!?!  
Baby Girl: He flies a lot, lives across the pond  
FlyBoy: Must make dates difficult  
Baby Girl: It can be bloody awful  
FlyBoy: So, pasta and this bloke on the other end of a phone line is not a good date?  
Baby Girl: Merlin’s beard, I wish you were here  
FlyBoy: Me, too. Be patient  
Baby Girl: I ran out of patience when you fell out of the bloody sky  
FlyBoy: Baby girl …

Pansy: Help  
Ginny: It is 3 in the morning  
Pansy: I need to get to DC  
Ginny: Get a portkey in the morning  
Pansy: The witch has my schedule full for the next 10 days  
Ginny: Why haven’t you quit?  
Pansy: I’m going to … just have to get through the next 10 days … I ask for 2 days off after the 10 days  
Ginny: How much longer are you going to let that bloody witch run you into the ground and do all her work?  
Pansy: Until I have enough in my vault to survive 2 years on my own and three good clients I can steal from that bloody bitch  
Ginny: Are you alright?  
Pansy: No  
Ginny: I can be there in 2 minutes  
Pansy: Bloody hell, I am not a baby. I can do this  
Ginny: He is hurt and you can’t get to him  
Pansy: How do you do it?  
Ginny: Not well when he is gone  
Pansy: I need to sleep if I am going to survive tomorrow  
Ginny: Please, try to sleep  
Pansy: Night  
Ginny: Night

Pansy placed her mobile on the bedside table, screen down. She reached up to her cheek and wiped away the tears that would not seem to stop. “Pull yourself together, Pansy. You have a client list to slay in four hours and a dragon to slay in two weeks. You are not the princess in the tower, you are the knight.”

Pounding her pillow before laying her head on it, Pansy continued her pep talk. “There is no use in crying over any of this. You are barely in a long distance relationship with a bloody real-life superhero and he is going to get hurt. You cannot crumble every time he falls from the sky and you can’t be there to catch him. You have a kick-arse business plan ready to launch as soon as you can turn in your notice. Now, get some sleep so you can slay a dragon or two tomorrow.”

Pansy listened to the last echo of her voice fade from her bedroom as she closed her eyes. She still felt restless but her eyes stayed closed. Releasing a sigh, Pansy let sleep drag her away from her worries for a few hours

FlyBoy: Are you awake?  
Baby Girl: I am now  
FlyBoy: Just wanted to check in before you head to work  
Baby Girl: I’m good  
FlyBoy: You going to do it today?  
Baby Girl: Do what?  
FlyBoy: Hex your boss  
Baby Girl: No, you git, I cannot hex my boss  
FlyBoy: Why not?  
Baby Girl: Because I need a decent reputation  
FlyBoy: You can do this  
Baby Girl: I hope so

Pansy looked down at the piece of parchment in her hands. This was it. Her ticket to freedom. The big question was how to handle turning it in. “One more quick read through and then I’ll seal it and leave it on her desk.”

_Dear Madame Mafalda,_

_After five years of working with and learning from you, I am leaving. I have learned many things about how to run a business and treat the people who work for me from my years here. Please accept this letter as my two weeks notice._

_I will continue to fulfill my obligations to the clients I have on my schedule for the next two weeks. I will also work with my fellow consultants to make sure all my clients will continue to receive the same level of service after my departure._

_Sincerely,_  
_Pansy Parkinson_

Pansy took a deep breath and folded the peach of parchment. With a flick of her wrist, She affixed her wax seal to the seam of the letter and set a notification spell to let her know when Madame Mafalda opened and read the letter. All that was left to do now was put it on Madame Mafalda’s desk.

“Good thing she left hours ago.” Pansy muttered as she left her office. “Makes it easier to leave this on her desk where she will see it first thing tomorrow. The countdown starts now.”

Pansy: It’s done  
Ginny: Good. Now all you have to do is survive the next two weeks  
Pansy: And do a good enough job to take a client or two with me  
Ginny: Just give me some of your flyers when you are ready  
Pansy What are you planning?  
Ginny: It is amazing what professional Quidditch players will pay to not have to shop …

Waving her wand over the box on her desk, Pansy sent the last of her personal items to her flat. She was set to turn in her office key and client list as soon as Madame Mafalda called her to the conference room. It was strange to pack up five years of her life into five boxes. The intercom on her desk crackled to life. “Ms. Parkinson, she is waiting for you.”

Pansy took another deep breath and opened the door to the conference room.

Madame Mafalda sat in the chair at the head of the table in the conference room. She had three sheets of parchment and a quick quill sitting on the table. “Ms. Parkinson, I have some papers for you to sign before I collect your keys and client lists. This document is inspelled to ensure you do not tell secrets of this company to our competitors. The next document requires that you do not initiate contact with any of our clients if you choose to enter this line of work in the next five years. The final document is an acknowledgement of your separation package. Do you understand what you are signing? Do you understand what you are giving up to leave this company?”

Pansy took the quill from Madame Mafalda’s outstretched hand. “Yes, ma’am. I understand what I am signing and what I am giving up. I have spent the last five years learning what works and what does not work in this business. I am choosing to step away from working for this company for my health, both physical and emotional. I have several options to consider and I am going to take my time. I appreciate the opportunities you and your company have given me.”

With a flourish of the quill, Pansy ended her tenure as a consultant with Madame Mafalda. “Now that everything is signed and I no longer work for you, I have a word of caution for you. I had planned to work here for many years. But, after the way I have been treated, more as a serf than a valued consultant who knows what she is doing and knows how to get the best for her clients, I have decided I have had enough. Let this resignation be an opportunity for you to evaluate the way you treat the people who work so hard for you.”

Pansy dropped her keys and client list on the desk, turned and left the room.

Baby Girl: It’s done  
FlyBoy: Completely done?  
Baby Girl: Yes  
FlyBoy: How do you feel?  
Baby Girl: Bloody relieved. I was good  
FlyBoy: You are always good, sweetness  
Baby Girl: I didn’t take out my wand and hex her  
FlyBoy: Such restraint  
Baby Girl: I wish I could have taken a picture of her face as I said my piece and left  
FlyBoy: Please tell me you didn’t curse  
Baby Girl: I used my nice words to tell her she needs to take the bloody stick out of her arse and treat the people that work for her better. I thought her eyebrows were going to hit the ceiling  
FlyBoy: How much time do you have off?  
Baby Girl: I open the doors on my shop on Monday.  
FlyBoy: I’m proud of you.

“I can’t believe this is all mine.” Pansy looked around the comfortable open space that was the front of her business. “ _Posh by Pansy_ is actually open. I just hope I have a client or two by then end of the afternoon.”

The tinkling of the bell above the door announced the arrival of her first visitors. “Pansy! I have brought a trope of Harpies to see if you can make us beautiful. We have a trophy to claim in a week.”

“Ginny Weasley, come in and have a seat. So nice of you to bring a few friends.” Pansy smiled as she watched Ginny and her teammates make themselves comfortable in the overstuffed chairs and sofas she had scattered around the room. “What is this about a trophy? I thought you still had a game to play and the banquet isn’t for two more weeks.”

“Just seeing if you have been paying attention,” Ginny laughed and threw a pillow at Pansy’s head. “My fellow Harpies and I wanted to be the first people to get the royal treatment from _Posh by Pansy_. Think of all the ladies you could get in here if we sparkle our way through the banquet. It is not easy to find beautiful gowns that fit these amazing ladies.”

“A few questions first, ladies.” Pansy picks up a pad and quill from her desk. “Are we wearing team colors or are we wearing what flatters each lady's skin tone? Are we all wearing the same length? How much skin do you want to show? How much do you want to sparkle?”

Pansy could feel her smile grow as a chorus of voices threw answers back at her as well as pillows at each other. This is what she had missed working for Madame Mafalda. A place where she could make her clients comfortable and then make them feel beautiful. Today, might just be the perfect opening day.

Blaise: What is that?  
Pansy: My first bloody clients  
Blaise: Is that Weasley in the middle of the pile?  
Pansy: She brought the entire Harpies team  
Blaise: And ….  
Pansy: That is our victory celebration … I found gowns for all of them to wear for their league banquet in two weeks  
Blaise: That is bloody amazing  
Pansy: I know. They all are coming back after the season to set up consultations and three of them signed client contract before they left, including Ginny  
Blaise: Looks like you are off to a great start  
Pansy: A bloody GREAT start  
Blaise: So, when are you coming back to this side of the pond?  
Pansy: Don’t know  
Blaise: It has been a while  
Pansy: When I get the business off the ground, I’ll come and visit  
Blaise: What about Fashion week? The MACUSA has set up a crossover fashion show later this year  
Pansy: It depends  
Blaise: On what?  
Pansy: A certain flyboy

FlyBoy: You asleep?  
Baby Girl: Not yet.  
FlyBoy: Just thought I’d check in  
Baby Girl: I’m laying in bed but my bloody brain won’t stop  
FlyBoy: What happened today?  
Baby Girl: I made a whole team of Harpies happy  
FlyBoy: Harpies?  
Baby Girl: The bloody best quidditch team ever  
FlyBoy: Quidditch?  
Baby Girl: Come see me and I’ll take you to see my first clients play  
FlyBoy: Your first clients?  
Baby Girl: YES! I found dresses for the whole team for their banquet and now several of them are clients!  
FlyBoy: Sweetness, that is amazing!  
Baby Girl: It is FUCKING amazing!  
FlyBoy: It’s time to get some sleep  
Baby Girl: I can’t sleep  
FlyBoy: The sooner you go to sleep the sooner you can have another great day  
Baby Girl: I guess  
FlyBoy: I’m sending you a playlist. Click on it and close your eyes  
Baby Girl: It won’t work  
FlyBoy: Trust me  
Baby Girl: Maybe  
FlyBoy: For my BabyGirl  
FlyBoy: Just put it on shuffle and close your eyes. Sweet dreams, Baby Girl  
Baby Girl: Night, FlyBoy


	5. Chapter 4 - Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has finally healed enough to travel. What will this mean for the relationship he has been trying to build?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50357230238/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Unknown: I need you help  
Ginny: Who is this?  
Unknown: Sorry, I’m Sam Wilson and I am trying to get in touch with Ginny Weasley  
Ginny: How did you get my number? Are you Pansy’s Sam?  
Unknown: Hermione. Yes, are you Harry’s Ginny?  
Ginny: Yes. Do you know what time it is?  
Unknown: Midnight  
Ginny: Maybe for you  
Unknown: I am so sorry … I woke you up  
Ginny: Between you and Pansy I am not sleeping tonight anyway  
Unknown: I’m catching a flight to London in about 5 hours and I need help getting from the airport to her flat  
Ginny: Message me when you land. I will have someone there to help you. How’s your stomach?  
Unknown: ???  
Ginny: Nevermind … Safe journey  
Unknow: Thank you

Pansy was ready to kill. One client meeting had left her in tears, three shops were out of the blouse her favorite client needed for a meeting in the next few days and her diary looked like a rainbow had blown up on it. At the rate things were going she was going to have to haunt the shops until closing time and on Saturday just to get everything done. She had barely managed to eat a packet of saltines and a gulp down a ginger beer at noon. And, to make the day a blazing success, Sam had not answered a single text or call all day.

All she really wanted was a large glass of wine and a hot bath. But, she had to get to her flat first. Stepping into the Floo in her small office, Pansy headed home.

Dusting Floo powder off her robe, Pansy stepped out of her shoes and headed straight for the kitchen. “A large glass of wine and a hot bath and I can forget about this day,” she mumbled as she pulled a wine glass out of the cabinet.

“Could I trade you that glass of wine for hello?” Pansy turned to see where the voice was coming from.

“I am definitely seeing things. There is no way I am seeing a fly boy in my sitting room.” Pansy tried not to squeal as she looked at the vision on her sofa.

“Hey, Baby Girl,’ Sam stood up from the sofa and made his way to Pansy. “I had a few days off and thought I might drop in for a visit. It’s been a while.”

Pansy tried not to crumple as Sam wrapped his arms around her. “I didn’t think you had been cleared to fly. How did you get here?”

“Well, I have been cleared to fly in a plane, but not in the suit so I decided to take a vacation and see my girl.” Sam wrapped his arms around Pansy and tucked her head under his chin. “I hear she is a fucking awesome personal shopper and she has been a little busy lately. I thought it would be easier for me to see her than to get her stateside.”

“How long are you staying?” Pansy’s voice was muffled in Sam’s chest. “I think I could stand here for a year or two. It is nice to see you in one piece. I was a little worried there for a few days.”

“I’m here for this week.” Sam kissed the top of her head. “I wasn’t sure that Ginny was going to come and get me when I messaged her. But, she likes to see you happy and so do I. So, I brought dinner, if you’re hungry.”

“I could stand to eat. I snacked a little during the day but today was a nightmare. Some days, I almost miss working for Madame Mafalda.” Pansy let Sam lead her back into the sitting room and the picnic he had set up on the floor in front of the sofa. “What smells so good?”

“A gift from Blaise.” Sam shrugged and settled Pansy on the blanket. “I brought you food from DC and Blaise spelled it to keep until we could eat it. He also mentioned something about getting ice cream in Diagon Alley.”

“When did you talk to Blaise?” Pansy looked at the meal in front of them. “Is this the same meal we had on our first date? How did you pull all this together? Bloody hell, I need to stop asking questions.”

“Keep asking questions, Baby Girl. We have very good friends." Sam settled beside her on the blanket. “Steve asked Hermione to give me some numbers and the rest is history. I think Ginny was the hardest one to convince. She threatened to send her husband after me if I hurt you. Should I be afraid?”

“As long as you are not breaking any magical laws or endangering his family, Harry is a pussy cat.” Pansy laughed as she started to put food on dishes. “Ginny is the dragon in that pair. She just likes to threaten the world with Harry because he is an Auror and a war hero.”

“So. I guess I need to meet some people while I’m here.” Sam took the plate from Pansy and set it on the floor beside him. “You got to meet most of my friends during your time in DC. How about something later this week?”

Pansy set her plate on the floor and looked at Sam. “Just how serious are you about all of this? I don’t know if I can do this across the pond thing if you aren’t going to be serious. Your job is enough to bloody turn my hair white.”

“How serious do you want this to be, Pansy?” Sam cupped his hand on her cheek. “Because, I think I am in serious danger of losing my heart. You are a fucking force of nature and I want to be around to see what you can do.“

“I want it all,” Pansy nuzzled the hand that held her cheek. “Merlin's beard, I want it all. I think I lost my heart in the three days I waited for you to wake up. Ginny and Luna had trouble keeping me from the portkey office after I finally heard from you. I moved up my bloody timeline and resignation because I never wanted to be at someone else’s mercy when I needed to get to you.”

Sam leaned closer and softy kissed Pansy’s forehead. “We can talk about it after dinner. I’m just glad to be here with you right now. How far is Diagon Alley from here?”

“If we apparate, about five minutes, if we walk about fifteen.” Pansy watched Sam take a deep gulp of air. “What’s wrong? You are looking a little pale. Do you need a Healer?”

“I’m fine.” Sam’s chuckle surprised her. “Ginny apparated me here from Heathrow and I still don’t think my stomach has forgiven me. Can we walk after dinner?”

Pansy: Want to join me for ice cream?  
Luna: Sure. When?  
Ginny: You have company  
Luna: She has company?  
Pansy: Yes and I want you both to meet him  
Ginny: Can we bring the boys?  
Pansy: Will they behave?  
Luna: Neville will but Harry might not  
Ginny: He will behave  
Pansy: Diagon Alley in 30 minutes?  
Ginny: Sure  
Luna: Fortescue's?  
Pansy: Of course  
Pansy: BTW Gin, you owe FlyBoy an apology  
Ginny: For what?  
Pansy: Not warning his stomach of the joys of apparating …

Sam woke up with a crick in his neck and his arms around Pansy. They must have fallen asleep watching the movie she had picked out. He had spent most of the movie just enjoying being with her. They had spent as much time as her growing business allowed them to spend together. She had created a comfortable chair in a corner of her shop so he could sit and watch her work.

“Sweetness, we need to get off the couch and go to bed.” Sam kissed the top of her head and sighed. “As much as I enjoy having you in my arms, I can’t feel my fingers on my left hand and your neck is going to be sore. Open those beautiful green eyes for me.”

“I’m comfortable.” Pansy snuggled deeper into Sam’s chest. “Wanna sleep here. Not going anywhere.”

“Baby Girl, I need to get you in your bed.” Sam tried to free himself from the sofa. “I need to get to my bed in your guest room and sleep for a few hours. I have a plane home to catch tomorrow.”

“No, you don’t.” Pansy grumbled and rubbed her eyes. “Our week isn’t over yet. Bloody hell, my neck.”

“I’ll rub it for you when we get you into bed.” Sam bent down to pick her up from the couch. “The sooner we get back to bed, the sooner we can get up and spend a little more time together. I have an appointment with the doc in a few days. It’s time to get final clearance to go back to work.”

Pansy let her head settle into the crook of Sam’s neck and enjoyed her ride down the hallway in his arms. “You could always sleep in here tonight. I’ll behave, I promise.”

Sam laid Pansy down in her bed and motioned for her to lay on her stomach. “Don’t tempt me, Baby Girl. I am not that strong. I’m leaving tomorrow and I don’t know when we will have a chance to be in the same room again. Spending the night in the same bed with you is a temptation I might not be able to resist.”

“Who says I want you to bloody resist?” Pansy looked over her shoulder as she felt Sam’s hands begin to massage her shoulders. “I want you to stay. I want you to be safe. I bloody hate that I have to put you on a plane tomorrow.”

“No more than I want to go,” Sam continued to massage the knots from her shoulders and neck. “But, we both have jobs that we need to do. I have been away from the Avengers for too long and you, my kick ass sweetness, have a business to continue to build. We will figure this out.”

Pansy’s soft snore was the only answer Sam got to his last declaration. Sam stood up from the side of the bed. After pulling the covers over her shoulders, Sam kissed Pansy’s forehead and whispered in her ear. “I promise, Baby Girl. We will figure this out because I’m not giving you up.”

Old Man: When are you coming home?  
FlyBoy: Tomorrow  
Old Man: My tomorrow or her tomorrow?  
FlyBoy: My flight leave Heathrow at 1330 London time  
Old Man: When do you get into DC?  
FlyBoy: About 1645 DC time  
OldMan: Need a ride?  
FlyBoy: Yeah. You free?  
Old Man: Yeah. Got dinner plans?  
FlyBoy: Other than wishing I was still in London and eating dinner with my Sweetness, no  
Old Man: Then, we are headed to M&As after we dump your stuff at your place.  
FLyBoy: M&As? Please tell me that is Millie & Al’s  
Old Man: Where else would it be?  
FlyBoy: Pizza and beer, the perfect cure for jet lag  
Old Man: Get some sleep  
FlyBoy: I’d rather watch her sleep  
Old Man: I’ll see you soon

Pansy: Talk me out of this  
Ginny: Out of what?  
Pansy: Finding a way to sneak on his plane  
Ginny: You can’t do that!  
Pansy: Bloody hell, he’s leaving and I am not going to see him for months  
Ginny: You have texts and calls and FaceTime  
Pansy: But not him  
Ginny: You could always give him up  
Pansy: Hell no. FlyBoy is mine …  
Ginny: Then, you have to let him get on that plane and be patient  
Pansy: No  
Ginny: Here’s the plan -  
Pansy: What plan?  
Ginny: The plan for how you are not getting on that plane  
Pansy: Okay  
Ginny: You are going to go to the nearest Floo and you are going to come here  
Pansy: Why would I do that?  
Ginny: Because I have biscuits and ice cream. Harry is bringing home pizza  
Pansy: You almost had me  
Ginny: Harry is bringing home pizza but he is also meeting the guys at the Leaky Cauldron after he brings me the pizza  
Pansy: Okay. I think I can do that  
Ginny: I know you can

Baby Girl: Let me know when you land  
Baby Girl: You haven’t been gone for an hour and I ache  
Baby Girl: I’m at Ginny’s  
Baby Girl: I thought about sneaking on the plane  
Baby Girl: I think I may have had too much wine with Ginny  
FlyBoy: I’m on the ground  
FlyBoy: Sweetness …  
FlyBoy: Good, she will help  
FlyBoy: That explains some of these messages  
FlyBoy: I’ll talk to you when you wake up  
  
Baby Girl: Merlin’s beard, How much wine did I drink?  
FlyBoy: A little too much based on the messages you sent  
Baby Girl: I miss you  
FlyBoy: I miss you, too  
Baby Girl: I can get a portkey tomorrow  
FlyBoy: But you won’t  
Baby Girl: The hell I won’t  
FlyBoy: You have three appointment with new clients tomorrow and Ginny’s team is looking to you dress them for their next event  
Baby Girl: How did you know that?  
FlyBoy: I watched you work  
Baby Girl: If I go to Fashion Week in NYC, will you meet me there?  
FlyBoy: All I need is a date and time  
Baby Girl: I’ll let you know  
FlyBoy: I’ll see you soon


	6. Chapter 5 - Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realizes that things in his life aren't going the way that he wants them to, so he contemplates making a change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50508319357/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

BabyGirl: Are you awake?  
FlyBoy: Yes, it’s 6 am and I need to head out for a run  
BabyGirl: How many laps is the old man going to run?  
FlyBoy: Too many. I’ll run just enough  
BabyGirl: I had a big client today  
FlyBoy: How big?  
BabyGirl: Big enough to get me people on both sides of the pond  
FlyBoy: That is amazing!  
BabyGirl: It’s scary … What if I get it wrong?  
FlyBoy: Sweetness, you are amazing…  
BabyGirl: I bloody need this to go right  
FlyBoy: It will  
BabyGirl: I get this right and I can afford to come to Fashion Week in NYC and Paris  
FlyBoy: I know you can do this  
BabyGirl: I miss you  
FlyBoy: I’ll see you soon

FlyBoy: When are we going to NYC again?  
Old Man: I have no idea, depends on the rest of the world  
FlyBoy: When is Fashion Week?  
Old Man: What is Fashion Week?  
FlyBoy: A reason for her to be in NYC  
Old Man: NYC?  
FlyBoy: You know, that place where you are from  
Old Man: That was a long time ago.  
FlyBoy: It’s NYC. I thought things there didn’t change  
Old Man: I’m from Brooklyn, not Manhattan  
FlyBoy: I guess I’ll ask the ladies  
Old Man: Don’t let her hear you say that …

Sam watched the dark settle over Rock Creek Park. He had been sitting on the balcony of his apartment for hours, trying to figure out where he wanted to be. He loved what he did with the Avengers and at the VA, but his heart was in London. “There has got to be a way to solve this.” Sam muttered to himself as he took a sip of his beer. “How is it that I feel so empty doing what I have always loved doing? Don’t think the guys are going to be any help figuring this one out.”

Life had been busy since he had returned from London and returned to the skies. He worked with groups of veterans at the VA when he wasn’t saving the world with Steve and Tony. He talked to Pansy when their free time and sleep schedules matched up. He spent time with his friends who lived in DC and filled the nights he couldn’t spend with Pansy with as much as he could. But, something was still missing.

Sam didn’t want to dump his disquiet on Pansy. She had her hands full with starting her own business and building her client base. It felt selfish to ask her to give it all up and move across the ocean to be with him. His life in DC was comfortable, empty and too quiet, but comfortable. He knew where to get the best soul food and when it was a better idea to take the Metro instead of his car to get anywhere. How could he ask Pansy to give up what she had in London when he wasn’t ready to give up what he had in DC?

FlyBoy: Can you talk?  
BigGuy: Depends  
FlyBoy: On what?  
BigGuy: What do you want to talk about?  
FlyBoy: Just need to get some thoughts out of my head  
BigGuy: Can’t you talk to Pansy?  
FlyBoy: The thoughts are about her  
BigGuy: Then you better be talking to her  
FlyBoy: No those kind of thoughts  
BigGuy: I have no idea what you are talking about  
FlyBoy: Just trying to figure out if it is worth giving something up to have more time with her  
BigGuy: What are you thinking about giving up?  
FlyBoy: My apartment, living in DC, working at the VA  
BigGuy: That is a big thought  
FlyBoy: Or … I could ask her to give up everything in London and come here  
BigGuy: How do you think that would go?  
FlyBoy: I like keeping my head attached to my body.  
BigGuy: Really?!?!  
FlyBoy: She may be my sweetness but she has a sharp tongue and a quick wand  
BigGuy: So … what are you going to do?  
FlyBoy: I have no idea  
BigGuy: Keep thinking about it, I’m sure you will come up with something  
FlyBoy: I can’t keep doing this  
BigGuy: Want me to have Nat call you?  
FlyBoy: No … she and Pansy are too much alike some days :)  
BigGuy: That can be a good thing  
FlyBoy: It can also be a bad thing

Sam stared down at his phone as the light dimmed. His conversation with Bruce had not helped him sort out anything. He thought about going for a run. He could usually sort through any problem as he settled into the rhythm of his run. But, nothing seemed to settle his mind these days. He had even tried taking the suit out for a flight without a mission. The Chesapeake Bay area was beautiful and, when you got beyond the boundaries of DC, it was wild and breathtaking.

A sleep deprived mind was not the best mind to use to make life altering decisions. He had at least one tattoo and several scars to prove that. He needed to clear his head and actually sleep. He had spent most of the last few nights tossing and turning instead of sleeping. “Maybe if I call her, things will start to make sense. I bet she hasn’t eaten lunch just like I haven’t eaten breakfast”

Tapping around on the screen on his phone, he finally found the number he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, he dialed the number. “Flying Pies Pizzeria, What do you need, mate?"

“Can you deliver a pizza to my girl but let me pay for it?” Sam looked for his wallet on his bedside table. “I want to surprise a certain witch but I’m not in town.”

“Not often we get a call from across the pond, Sam.” The voice on the other end laughed. “Let me guess, a Maneater special for a certain lady just down the Alley? She has been on a tear today and it is not even lunch time.”

“Mario, my man, how did you know it was me?” Sam chuckled and then sighed. “She has a couple of big events coming up. You might want to wear your hex proof robes when you deliver it.”

“There is only one number from your side of the pond that calls this shop.” Sam could hear Mario settle into his chair in his office. “It has been a while since we have seen you in Diagon Alley. When are you coming back for a visit?”

“When work lets up enough for me to get a week or two away.” Sam sighed and sunk back into his mattress. “Trying to make some life decisions and can’t sleep. So I figured I would call you and order a pizza for my girl. You know she won’t stop to eat if someone doesn’t put food in front of her.”

“ _Bella donna_ is fine, Sam.” Sam could hear indulgence in the pizzeria owner’s voice. “My Anna keeps an eye on her like she was one of our own _bambini_. She is busy but she is well. I will send Anna Marie with the pizza when it is time for her to eat.”

“It would be easier if I was there all the time. Or, if she was here.” Sam let the breath rush from his body. “I know she lives above her shop and is good at what she does, but she is too hard on herself and works too much.”

“And, it would be no different if you were here or she was there, _Il Falco_.” Mario interrupted Sam’s thoughts. “You both do great things for many people and sacrifice much to serve. Why are you talking to me about this when you could talk to her about this?’

“Because she does not need the stress from my crisis.” Sam sighed. “I thought I could handle being this far from her, but I am not. It was fine until the last time I got hurt.”

“ _Bella donna_ is stronger than you think.” Mario’s voice dropped and became more serious. “Talk to her. Our ladies are stronger than we give them credit for. I almost lost my Anna because I am a stubborn man and would not talk to her. Learn from an old man, talk to her.”

“How much do I owe you for the pizza and the advice?” Sam grumbled as he reached for his wallet on the bedside table. “What is it with the old men in my life? Between you, Steve, and Bucky, I get no peace.”

“The pizza and advice are on the house, this time.” Mario’s voice filled the void between London and DC. “Learn from what we have learned and don’t growl so much. Just come see me and my Anna the next time you fly this way. Don’t wait too long. She misses you.”

Sam hung up the phone with the old man's advice echoing in his brain. Closing his eyes, he let the phone drop to his chest and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep now.

The rumble of the alarm on his phone startled Sam. Lifting the phone off his chest, he turned off the alarm and checked the time. Now was as good a time as any to call her. Sam tapped her image in his speed dial screen. He could feel his heart race as he waited for the phone to ring on her end.

“Bloody hell, if you don’t get me that fucking order by tomorrow, I swear to Merlin.” Pansy’s voice drifted across the phone and settled into Sam’s heart.

“Baby Girl, I don’t know which order you are talking about, but I can call back later if you need to get back to work.” Sam could feel a smile pull at his lips as he listened to her sputtered on the other end of the call. “Busy day?’

“Sam, what are you doing calling this late?” Pansy struggled to catch her breath and her thoughts. “Shouldn’t you be asleep? You have something big coming up and you need to be ready.”

“Breathe, sweetness.” Sam chuckled as he listened to Pansy rattle on.”I couldn’t sleep and thought I would call and talk to you. It sounds like you have a lot going on. I’ll call back later.”

“Fly Boy, do not hang up.” Pansy growled. “What I have going on can wait. It is just a thing for Gin and you are more important. I’m going back to my office so we can talk without the chaos. Give me a minute.”

Sam couldn’t hold back his laugh as he listened to Pansy growl at whoever was in the room with her and threaten to hex a few who were not. “Okay, I’m here. What’s running through that handsome head of yours?”

“Just images of you at work.” Sam chuckled. “Although, you will have to come over here to do a few things to Zabini that you just threatened. What ever did he do to upset you?”

“He bloody promised to have a collection of dresses here for the Harpies to look at from a new and upcoming designer. They were supposed to be delivered by Dragon and Post yesterday and they still aren’t here. Gin and the girls will be here on Friday and I still have nothing for them to try on...”

“And, the only thing scarier than my sweetness with her wand is a room full of Harpies with nothing to wear.” Sam interjected when Pansy took a breath. “Baby Girl, breathe. I’m sure Blaise will get you what you need before the Harpies show up and you have to hex him across the ocean. If I was there, I could help…”

“If you were here, I would still be ready to hex that bloody Italian for finding the slowest dragons Merlin ever created to use to send me things.” Pansy continued to growl. “But, then again, I could put you and those fancy wings of yours to work. My FlyBoy, the carrier pigeon.”

“Have you eaten yet?” Sam rubbed the ache building in his chest. “It’s after noon and I know you.”

“Not bloody hungry.” Pansy grumbled. “Too much to do and too many people not doing what they said they would. I don’t have time to stop and eat. It’s a good thing I live over this bloody shop…”

“Sweetness, you have to eat,” Sam’s growl stopped Pansy’s rant. “Where did you sleep last night? You have better fucking slept in your bed last night and not on that damn sorry excuse you have for a couch in your office.”

“Settle down, FlyBoy. I slept in my big, empty bed last night.” Pansy sighed and let her head rest on the back of her chair. “Not bloody well, but I got a few hours. Last time I tried to sleep on the sofa, I had to call Gin to rescue me from it’s depths and couldn’t straighten my neck for three bloody days. It was worse than being caught in Devil’s Snare.”

Sam felt the tightness in his chest let up as he heard a knock on her office door. “Go check the door, Sweetness. Leave your wand on your desk. You are not allowed to hex whoever is on the other side of the door.”

“Bloody hell, what do you want? Can’t you bloody well do a few simple tasks without me? Anna Maria, what are you doing here?” Pansy's voice grew distant as she placed her phone on her desk and walked to the door of her office. “I did not order this... Thank you... Tell your father he shouldn’t have... Yes, I’ll tell _Il Falco_ you said hello.”

Sam let his body melt into the mattress as he waited for her to return to her phone. “Samuel Wilson, what in the bloody hell do you think you are doing? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and feeding myself. I am a full grown witch with her own business …”

“That forgets to eat when she gets stressed.” Sam stopped her rant with a whisper. “Please let me do this. I need to take care of you just as much as you need to take care of you. In just a minute, I am going to hang up and go fix myself some breakfast. You are going to lock the door to your office, sit down at your desk, turn on your playlist and eat with me.”

“FlyBoy…” Pansy took a deep breath and tried not to break. “What are you doing to me? I have so many bloody things that need to be done and so little time to get them done in.”

“I am taking care of you the best I can.” Sam sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “Breathe. Eat. Text me when you leave work tonight. We can talk until you fall asleep.”

“I miss you.” Sam almost missed Pansy’s declaration, it was whispered so softly. “I am going to find a way to make this better. It’s just a dream.”

“That you need to keep chasing, Baby Girl.” Sam tried to keep the tears in his eyes from creeping into his voice. “We will figure this out. I need to talk to a few people today. I have an idea. Just don't give up on me, Sweetness.”

“Be careful, Sam.”

“Clear skies ahead, Pansy.”

FlyBoy: We need to talk  
Old Man: About what?  
FlyBoy: My base of operations  
Old Man: Sam ?!?!  
FlyBoy: I don’t know how much longer I can do this  
Old Man: Do what?  
FlyBoy: This! Me here, her there!  
Old Man: Slow down … what’s going on?  
FlyBoy: She is so stressed that I can feel it through the phone  
Old Man: Take time if you need it  
FlyBoy: But does that solve anything in the long run?  
Old Man: I don’t know  
FlyBoy: Neither do I  
Old Man: Come over for dinner  
FlyBoy: I’m not good company  
Old Man: I think you and Hermione need to talk  
FlyBoy: How is that going to help?  
Old Man: She knows Pansy  
FlyBoy: But, do I know me?  
Old Man: just come to dinner  
FlyBoy: Stubborn old man  
Old Man: Bird brain ...


	7. Chapter 6 - Designs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy is struggling with the distance between herself and Sam. Can she find a way to keep both her business and her boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50507445988/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Pansy: HELP!  
Ginny: What is it now?  
Pansy: The clothes aren’t here yet  
Ginny: We won’t be there until Friday  
Pansy: If Blaise doesn’t get me something tomorrow…  
Ginny: It will be just fine  
Pansy: I promised you and the girls something new and amazing  
Ginny: I have faith in you  
Pansy: Thanks, Gin ... WTH?  
Ginny: Everything okay?  
Pansy: Sam’s calling?!?  
Ginny: Go … answer it

Ginny: What is that?  
Pansy: Lunch  
Ginny: Flying Pies?  
Pansy: Hand delivered by AM  
Ginny: Did you order pizza?  
Pansy: No … he did  
Ginny: He who?!?  
Pansy: That bloody irritating, beautiful FlyBoy from across the pond  
Ginny: And this is a problem how?  
Pansy: Did you miss the across the pond part?  
Ginny: No  
Pansy: That’s the problem. I never get to see him  
Ginny: That is not true. I have seen your mobile  
Pansy: There is seeing and then there is seeing  
Ginny: ???  
Pansy: Pictures and video only do so much  
Ginny: So, what are you going to do?  
Pansy: Eat pizza for dinner

Pansy waved her wand to put her leftover pizza in the refrigerator as she collapsed on the sofa. Today had been a nightmare of a day. Orders did not arrive when they were supposed to and a howler from Madame Malfada over clients were only the tip of the troubles for the day. The single bright spot had been the call with Sam and the surprise delivery. She still had pizza left and she needed to decide if it was dinner or breakfast.

She also needed to decide what to do about Sam. Their phone call had been a curse and a blessing this afternoon. He had helped her calm down about the missing delivery from Blaise but it has also made her chest ache. He sounded so tired and there was nothing she could do to make it any better. She worried that he had been pushing himself too hard since he had been cleared to fly again. There had to be a better way to make all of this work without one of them giving up everything to be with the other.

“Why do I feel like a dragon chasing its tail right now?” Pansy let the question leave her as she stared at the ceiling. “There are no answers that don’t require one of us to give up something we love. How the bloody hell are we supposed to make this work?”

Scratching at her window brought Pansy out of her circling thoughts. An owl she did not recognize was at her window with a letter and packet.

“Might as well get this over with.” Pansy waived her wand at the window and let the owl in. With a ruffle of feathers, the owl dropped the package and parchment in her lap and took off again. “I get packages I am not looking for and none of the things I am. This had better be good, Mr. Zabini or I will figure out how to hex you across an ocean or two.”

Pansy waved her wand to close the window before she broke the seal on the letter. “This had better be good…”

_Pansy darling,_

_The collection samples should be to you tomorrow. Something about trouble between MACUSA and the Ministry when it comes to getting things across the pond that are not letters. Accept this scarf and tickets as an apology. I will not tell you what I had to do to secure your seats. Tell your FlyBoy to find a way to be in New York for the week of the tickets. The hotel and a few more surprises have already been arranged._

_Ever yours,_  
_Blaise_

Pansy’s hands shook as she unwrapped the packet the owl had dropped in her lap. Two all access passes to Fashion Week in New York City laid on top of the Hermes scarf she had lusted after the last time she had shopped in DC with Blaise. “Bloody Italian. Thinks he can bribe me with tickets and a scarf. Merlin’s beard, what is it with the men in my life?”

FlyBoy: Sweetness, why are you crying?  
Baby Girl: Blaise sent me something  
FlyBoy: Do I need to take him for a flight?  
BabyGirl: No. Can you be in New York in two weeks?  
FlyBoy: Why?  
BabyGirl: Because, I will be there  
FlyBoy: I thought you couldn’t get tickets  
BabyGirl: Blaise sent a package along with his apology for the delay in the arrival of the collection  
FlyBoy: Are those tickets to Fashion Week?  
BabyGirl: It is plus a suite at the Ritz Carlton for the week. That he paid for.  
FlyBoy: That is quite an apology  
BabyGirl: Can you be there?  
FlyBoy: Try to keep me away  
BabyGirl: Get some sleep  
FlyBoy: I’ll talk to you soon

Pansy rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched to meet the new day. She felt almost ready to face the room full of Harpies that was coming this afternoon. The shipment from Blaise had arrived yesterday and she had managed to rearrange clients and vendors to free up time to travel to and attend Fashion Week. For as bad as the week had started, it was ending on a great note.

“Off your lazy arse, Pansy.” She muttered to herself as she watched the sun creep into her room. “Get through the visit from the Harpies and then figure out how you are going to make this business work in the same space as him. Time to wrangle some Harpies and take names.”

By the time Pansy opened the doors to her shop, Ginny and her teammates were waiting with coffee and scones. “We are here to bribe you with caffeine and sugar.” Ginny grinned as she held out a cup to Pansy. “We need to be beautiful for Angelina’s retirement party this weekend. We need you!”

“Harpies, you lot definitely are.” Pansy smiled as she opened the door and took the coffee from Ginny. “I have a new shipment of beautiful things from your favorite Italian waiting for you to see. You are all beautiful ladies but I will try to make you magnificent.”

The shop was filled with laughter and light as Ginny and her teammates tried on clothes and acted like they were in their quidditch locker room instead of the changing rooms at Pansy’s shop. By the time lunch arrived, Pansy was happy and exhausted.

“Pizza is here.” Ginny shouted as she let a familiar face into the shop’s backroom. “Anna Maria, what has your father sent us this time?”

“Nothing but the best for his favorite group of ladies.” The daughter of the owner of their favorite pizzeria. Flying Pies, waved her wand over the box she had been carrying. “Two Maneater Specials, one Vegitarian Delight and three Buddist Specials. Papa says to stop by the shop after you finish tormenting _Bella Donna_ to settle up the bill.”

“It is a good thing I brought something special for his display in the dining room.” Angelina Johnson waved the scarf she was holding at Anna Maria. “Tell your Papa I will give him a quidditch exclusive when we finish with our favorite wardrobe mistress. How exclusive may depend on how good this pizza actually is.”

“Only the best for his favorite ladies,” Anna Maria bowed as she watched the last of the pizza boxes float to Pansy’s large work table. “He is hoping for a little inside information on when your last match will be and why you are leaving the pitch. He and Mama cried for days when you announced your retirement.”

Angelina grinned around the slice of pizza she was biting into and looked at Ginny. “Tell your Papa that we will all share tidbits with him after we finish with Pansy. Patience is a virtue …”

“That never met a nosy Italian.” Anna Marie finished Ginny’s sentence as she walked out of Pansy’s back room. “I would tell you ladies to behave but I have known most of you for too long. Don’t keep Papa waiting too long.”

Pansy took her slices of pizza to her small drafting desk in the back corner of the room. Settling onto the stool that Sam had gotten her the last time he had come to London, Pansy bit into her first slice and looked over the sketches pinned to the table.

“Watcha looking at, Pans?” Ginny's curious voice startled Pansy. “That does not look like designs for new dresses. That looks like designs for …”

Pansy dropped her pizza on her plate and slapped her hand over Ginny’s mouth. “Don’t you say it, Red. It is just an idea that I started playing around with the other day. I need to do some more research and have a conversation or two before anything is decided. Don’t you bloody dare say a word about what you think you see.”

“But, that looks like you are making some BIG changes.” Ginny’s whisper caught the attention of the rest of the women in the room. “What exactly are you thinking about? Just how soon do you plan on trying out these designs?”

“It’s just a little dream.” Pansy shoved the sketches Ginny had seen under her other designs that were scattered on the desk. “I promise you will be the first to know more about them as soon as I know what I am doing. Other than FlyBoy, that is.”

“Does this have anything to do with the conversation we had earlier this week?” Ginny touched the back of Pansy’s hand. “Are you going to trade us in for your FlyBoy? What will we do without you?”

“If I can work it out right, no.” Pansy said with a quiet sigh. “I’m headed to New York for Fashion Week in a couple of weeks and I am going to make a stop in DC before I come back. Hopefully, I will have answers and a better plan by the time I get back. I won’t leave you hanging, I promise.”

“You bet your arse you won’t,” Ginny whisper screamed in Pasny’s ear. “I have plans for your ability to find clothes that make Harry drool and my opponents cry for years to come.”

Ginny: Are you giving up your London shop?  
Pansy: Not if I can help it  
Ginny: Is he giving up his job in the US?  
Pansy: Not if I can figure this out  
Ginny: Are you giving up him?  
Pansy: Nope. What is with all the bloody questions tonight?  
Ginny: I saw what you tried to hide.  
Pansy: It’s just a little dream  
Ginny: That was not a little dream I saw on your drafting table  
Pansy: Just some silly doodles and notes  
Ginny: It’s not silly if it is what you want  
Pansy: It will take a miracle to pull it off  
Ginny: Says to witch that managed to find outfits for an entire team of Harpies on more than one occasion  
Pansy: You girls are different  
GInny: No, we are difficult  
Pansy: Shut up and get your arse to bed.  
Ginny: Harry is already in bed and so am I  
Pansy: I did not need to know that  
Ginny: Night Pans … call him  
Pansy: Night, Gin … mind your own bloody business

Pansy took one last look at the file before she stuffed it in her bag. Depending on how the next two weeks went, she was either filling it with more information and dreams or she was burning it. She and Sam need to have a few conversations as well. He had been too quiet over the last few weeks. He had been talking about possible changes in the direction his life was taking, but she did not want him to give up everything for her.

“FlyBoy, be patient,” She muttered as she picked up her bags and headed for the Floo. “I have a plan if you can hang on. Don’t do the stupid thing and bloody rush into a decision we can’t take back. Please.”

“Heathrow Airport. Gate Nine and three quarters.”

Baby Girl: On the ground  
FlyBoy: I’m at baggage claim  
Baby Girl: I can’t wait to see you  
FlyBoy: I have news  
Baby Girl: Me too  
FlyBoy: What have you done?  
Baby Girl: Nothing … yet  
FlyBoy: Sweetness  
Baby Girl: Patience  
FlyBoy: Hurry up


	8. Chapter 7 - Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam joins Pansy in New York City for Fashion Week. Can they both make decisions and sacrifices to keep each other happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50508319252/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 

Pansy: Don’t hate me  
Ginny: What’s going on?  
Pansy: I’m thinking about moving  
Ginny: To where?  
Pansy: DC …

FlyBoy: I’ve been thinking …  
Old man: About what?  
FlyBoy: Moving  
Old man: Where?  
FlyBoy: London …

Pansy played with the fringe on her scarf as she waited to get off the plane. This trip to Fashion Week was both a dream and a nightmare. Blaise had made one of her dreams come true but his gift had made her question her choice to build her life in London. He may have gifted her a trip to New York, but he had also gifted her another week with Sam.

“Chin up, Pans,” She muttered as she walked off the plane. “You have survived a war, you can survive a week with beautiful clothes and a beautiful man.”

“Speaking of beautiful men, he had bloody well be at the gate when I walk out. I took that metal box across an ocean so he could meet me the Muggle way instead of the Portkey I wanted to use.” Pansy continued to mutter to herself as she navigated her way through the crowded terminals of LaGuardia. “Merlin’s beard, I have seen smaller crushes in the Alley the week before term starts at Hogwarts. What I wouldn’t give for a beater and bludger to clear a path about now.”

“Can I help you? I don’t know who the beautiful man you are muttering about is, but I can try to help you find him.” A deep and familiar voice whispered in her ear as she searched the baggage claim for the belt where her bags would be arriving. “Sounds like you need a tour guide for the day. What is the name of this man and the place you were supposed to meet?”

“Bloody hell, don’t sneak up on a witch like that, Fly boy,” Pansy tried to suppress her grin as she turned at his familiar words. “You might want to get a new pick up line or two while you are at it. I’m still not sure how well they worked the first time.”

Sam bent down to kiss her on the cheek. “I’m just glad to have you in the same city as me. How was the flight?”

“Not much better than apparating for the first time.” Pansy grumbled as Sam put his hand in the small of her back and guided her towards the baggage carousels. “I don’t see how Muggles stand being crammed into those bloody tin cans on wings for hours at a time. The only salvation for this whole ordeal was the champagne in first class during the flight.”

“I guess I will have to see what I can do to redeem your trip after your flight, Sweetness.” Sam pulled her into a hug as they watched the luggage drop onto the baggage carousel. “What bag are we looking for? I’ve already gotten us checked into the hotel, so we can go straight up to the room when we get there.”

“The black one with the green ribbon.” Pansy sighed as she pointed to the bag just dropping onto the carousel. “All I really want is a hot bath and a soft bed. I have a few days before the shows start to spend exploring. Do you know a good tour guide?”

“As a matter of fact, I know a guy who has lived here most of his life.” Sam reached for her bag. “He gave me a few places to enjoy. But first, a nap, for both of us.”

“I haven’t taken a nap in years.” Pansy muttered as she watched Sam pull her bag off the carousel. “I am not going to start now. I have things to organize if I am going to make the most of this trip. I have a list of things …”

Sam interrupted Pansy’s list with a soft nip of her lower lip. “You have two days before the shows start to get those things together. I have not seen you for months and I have plans of my own for you tonight.”

“Do you, now?” Pansy quirked a brow as she returned Sam’s nip. “What if I have plans? New York City is full of things to do.”

Sam held up his phone and grinned. “I have my sources. She also tells me you are a gryffin with a sore paw when you travel and don’t get your rest. Trust me.”

“Bloody ginger, always tattling on me.” Pansy grumbled and leaned into Sam. “The worst part is she is right. The last time I traveled to outfit the Harpies I did it on too little sleep and too much caffeine. A few things might have caught on fire.”

Sam’s laugh filled the busy baggage claim. “Sweetness, I have seen the pictures. I have seen the wand in your hand and the smoke coming off the bar. Budapest will never be the same. New York has just recovered from Loki and his mischief, I don’t think I could handle a dose of cranky Pansy.”

“Come on, Baby Girl, Your chariot awaits …”

Pansy: Made it to NYC in one piece  
Ginny Do you know what time it is?  
Pansy: Time to go for a ride?  
Ginny: Really?!?  
Pansy: In a cab, to a hotel  
Ginny: Sure …  
Pansy: He wants me to take a bloody nap  
Ginny: Oh my  
Pansy: I hate naps  
Ginny Who said you had to go to sleep right away  
Pansy: Naps by their bloody nature imply sleep  
Ginny: A “nap” with Sam could be fun  
Pansy: Why did you do that?  
Ginny: I love taking “naps’ with Harry  
Pansy: Bloody hell … gross

Pansy tried not to shudder as she shoved her mobile back into her handbag. She did not need the image of naptime with Harry and Ginny in her head.

“Everything okay back home?” Sam put an arm around her shoulders. “You are looking a little green. What was that text about?”

“Bloody ginger and her logic.” Pansy rubbed her eyes and let her head rest on Sam’s shoulder. “I did not need the image of her personal life. She may have thought it was a good argument for a nap, but I will never hear that word again without that image. That is just foul.”

“What image?” Sam’s chest shook with suppressed laughter. “How could what she just said make you shudder at a word? She seems so nice and helpful.”

“I never needed to know that she enjoys taking ‘naps’ with her boyfriend.” Pansy could feel another shudder run down her spine. “That is just bloody disgusting. I do not need to know anything about that menace of a redhead and her other half get into.”

“Well, maybe I can change your feelings about the word.” Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead. “We’re here. Time to go up to the room and take a nap…”

Old Man: You have been quiet today  
FlyBoy: Picked her up from the airport a few hours ago  
Old Man: How is she?  
FlyBoy: Good. She’s asleep right now  
Old Man: Really?  
FlyBoy: I talked her into a nap  
Old Man: Hmmmm  
FlyBoy: Taking her to dinner tonight  
Old Man: Have you talked to her about London?  
FlyBoy: I still need to plan  
Old man: You need to make a decision

Sam set his cell on the table beside the bed. “That conversation can happen later, Old Man. I have a nap to enjoy.”

Sam looked over at the still figure in the bed with him. “I have to figure out how we can balance our lives without giving up too much. But, first, sleep.”

Sam curled his body around Pansy’s sleeping form and let his dreams take over.

Ginny: Hmmmm … good nap?  
Pansy: Don’t  
Ginny: He looks peaceful  
Pansy: Looks are deceiving  
Ginny: What’s wrong?  
Pansy: He’s restless. It’s what woke me up.  
Ginny: Are you sure that is what woke you up?  
Pansy: Most of it  
Ginny: Have you made a decision?  
Pansy: I still need to do some research.  
Ginny: You know the girls will support you  
Pansy: But what about the rest of my clients?  
Ginny: Talk to him  
Pansy: I could lose everything  
Ginny: Or he could help you conquer the world … from both sides of the pond

Pansy set her mobile back on the bedside table. Ginny, the git, was right. She needed to talk to Sam about what she wanted to do. She had already decided that she could not do this long distance thing for much longer. She missed feeling him beside her. The last few months had proved that. But, could she ask him to give up everything and join her in London?

“Sam, wake up,” Pansy whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. “Fly Boy, we need to talk. Wake up love.”

Sam muttered and rolled towards her. “No talking, more napping.”

Pansy let herself be pulled back into Sam’s warm body. “Fly Boy, I’m hungry and you promised me dinner.”

Sam nuzzled the crook of her neck and feathered it with kisses. “I think I have something tasty right here. Why go out for dinner when we can enjoy ourselves here?”

“Fly Boy, that is a tempting offer.” Pansy sighed and ran her hands through his tight curls. “But, I haven’t eaten for hours. As much as I would love to stay in this bed with you, my bloody stomach won’t shut up.”

The angry rumble from Pansy’s midsection seemed to punctuate her thought.

“What time is it?” Sam muttered as he continued to kiss any patch of exposed skin he could find. “Tony set our reservation at Zenkichi at nine. Unless you want to stay in and order room service?”

“Can he change our reservations?” Pansy groaned as Sam closed his lips around her nipple. “I think room service is a bloody good idea.”

FlyBoy: Take it  
Sparky: Take what?  
FlyBoy: Not leaving this bed  
Sparky: So your girl is not hungry?  
FlyBoy: Room service  
Sparky: Be good  
FlyBoy: Go away Tony

Sam ran his finger through Pansy’s hair as thoughts flew through his head. This is what he wanted every day. He wanted to wake up to her hair spread across the pillow beside him. But, that was never going to happen if he didn’t ask a few questions.

“Sweetness, wake up.” Sam tucked Pansy’s hair behind her ear. “I need to talk to you. Baby girl, wake up before I lose the courage to ask you something.”

Pansy snuggled deeper into his shoulder and sighed. “It is dark and I am comfortable. I’m sleeping. No talking, more sleeping.”

“Pansy, we need to talk.” Sam put two fingers under her chin and tipped her head up. “We need to decide a few things. I need to decide a few things.”

Pansy slowly opened her eyes. “This had better be good. I was having a bloody good dream and you woke me up. I need my beauty sleep.”

“Do you like DC?” Sam whispered the question against Pansy’s lips. “Could you make a life there with me? Can we make this all work?”

“Do you like London?” Pansy’s question rushed out as Sam finished his. “Can we make this superhero-fashion witch thing work out? Do you want babies?”

“I want everything with you, sweetness.” Sam kissed any further questions from Pansy’s lips. “I would fly to the ends of the earth to have this every night. But how are we going to make this work?”

“I want it all, too.” Pansy cupped Sam’s cheek in her hand. “But how, Fly Boy? We live on opposite sides of the world and I cannot keep doing this. It hurts too much.”

“I can’t ask you to give up your business…”

“I can’t ask you to give up your work …”

Pansy buried her face in Sam’s shoulder again. “So what do we do? Portkeys are not any better than airplanes. Floos don’t connect continents and I want more than a few stolen moments every few months.”

Sam rubbed his chin across the top of Pansy’s head. “So what do we do, Sweetness? How do we ask each other to give up what makes us who we are?”

“Do we have to give it up?” Pansy’s voice was muffled by his chest. “Can’t we just meet in the middle? It’s not like I have to be in London to do what I love.”

“I can retire from flying.” Sam offered as he continued to rub his chin across the top of her head. “I will miss the sky, but it is worth it for you and for this.”

“What are the winters like in DC?” Pansy yawned as she started to trace circles on Sam’s chest. “It’s cold and raining in London from October to February. Dreary place. Diagon Alley in the rain.”

“It depends on the year,” Sam covered Pansy’s hand with his own. “Some years it rains and others it snows. The cold air makes it a little harder to fly. But, cold is better than rain.”

“Does S.H.I.E.L.D. have an office in London?” Sam could feel Pansy’s eyelashes flutter against his chest as she tried to stay awake. “It might be nice to have someone besides Aurors and war heroes to keep us safe. I know a great designer…”

“Does it have to be one or the other?” Sam let his eyes close as Pansy's steady breathing puffed against his chest. “Washington in August is almost as bad as winter. It would be nice if we could spend all our time in two places at the same time.”

“Even magic can’t do that.” Pansy’s sleepy whisper tickled Sam’s skin. “It would be better if I had two shops and you had two nests. We could choose where and when to live …”

“Just because I’m called the Falcon doesn’t mean I have a nest, Baby Girl.” Sam’s eyes drifted closed as he thought about what Pansy had said. “That might be a dream we could make come true…”

Old Man: Are you serious about retiring?  
FlyBoy: What time is it?  
Old Man: I’ve already had my morning run  
FlyBoy: Don’t know. Still sleeping  
Old Man: Just thought you might want to know  
FlyBoy: You have my attention  
Old Man: Fury said something about needing someone to work with Mi-6 for the next couple of months  
FlyBoy: MI-6? As in James Bond 007?  
Old Man: Yes. He needs someone in London for the next several months  
FlyBoy: Don’t mess with me, Old Man.  
Old Man: I’m not. Call Fury and ask him.  
FlyBoy: Give me a few hours  
Old Man: Don’t wait too long. Fury will find someone else if you don’t ask.  
FlyBoy: He told you because he wants me.  
Old Man: Maybe.  
FlyBoy: What did you do?  
Old Man: Just call Fury.


	9. Chapter 8 - In the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam flies to London on SHIELD business. Will he find a solution he and Pansy can live with while he is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50508319237/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Baby Girl: I’m in London  
FlyBoy: You okay?  
Baby Girl: Don’t ask that  
FlyBoy: How was the flight?  
Baby Girl: No worse than the one three weeks ago  
FlyBoy: Are you home yet?  
Baby Girl: Never home if you aren’t here  
FlyBoy: Sweetness … baby, please don’t  
Baby Girl: Bloody hell, I hate this  
FlyBoy: Not so fond of it myself. Gotta go, boss is calling

Sam sent his last text as Nick Fury's name popped up on the screen.

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you serious about working in London? MI-6 can be worse than anything we have here.”

“Yes. sir. I have already talked to several people at RAF command about continuing the work I was doing with the VA while I am in England.”

“You will still be working for SHIELD.”

“I understand. I’m sure SHIELD has an agenda for me to follow.”

“No nest building, Falcon.”

“No promises, sir.”

“Don’t fuck this up, son. Siberia is not a good place for birds.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sam sighed as he ended the call. Now all he had to do was find a place to live, figure out what stuff he needed to take with him, and pack.

“Wonder how long he’ll give me to pack.” Sam muttered as he walked into his closet. “Probably should have asked him before I hung up.”

“Item number one, a place to live. It’s too soon to invade her flat, so I guess I’m calling Tony.” Sam continued to mumble as he scrolled through the messages on his phone. “The man has places around the world. I just hope the rent isn’t too steep. Better ask Pepper first.”

Sam: I have a question for you  
Pepper: Hi Sam.  
Sam: Hi Pepper. Now for that question  
Pepper: No, Tony is not here  
Sam: Not the question  
Pepper: What other reason do any of you have for messaging me?  
Sam: I need your help?!?!  
Pepper: With what?  
Sam: A place to live for the next few months  
Pepper: Something wrong with your place in DC?  
Sam: No, just taking a temporary duty assignment out of country  
Pepper: Where?  
Sam: London  
Pepper: Tony has a flat in Brixton and flat in Notting Hill  
Sam: He never has just a flat  
Pepper: Pick  
Sam: If you had to choose, where would you go?  
Pepper: Notting Hill, top floor, roof garden, great view and easy to take off from  
Sam: Okay - how much  
Pepper: Nothing - just figure it out with Pansy while you are there.  
Sam: Pepper - when did you become my mom?  
Pepper: Sam - it will just sit empty if you don’t use it  
Sam: I can’t accept it for nothing  
Pepper: Yes, you can. Go save England and get the girl

Sam watched the glow dim from his phone. Pepper was a good match for Tony and a blessing for himself. “Now onto item two, figuring out what to take.”

Sam spent the next few days pulling together the basics of what to take with him to London. Staying at Tony's flat meant he would not have to pack much beyond clothes, but there were a few personal items he could not live without. He figured he would need to travel light, enough to keep him covered in most situations. A few more business than casual outfits but he was determined to mix business with pleasure when he was there. If he got stuck, he did know someone in London that could help him fill in any missing pieces.

Sam had to dig his phone out from under a pile of discarded clothes when it started to ring.

“Yes, sir.”

“Your flight leaves in an hour. Your suit is on the plane already. You are headed there for business.”

“Do I need to fly to the pad? It will take half that time to get there normal traffic.”

“Your ride will be there shortly. I hope you have your arrangements made.”

“I will be ready. Arrangements have been made for most things in London.”

“No distractions, Falcon. You are there as an agent of SHIELD.”

“And, MI-6 can be worse than any agency here… I understand, sir.”

“And, your work with the RAF?”

“Will not interfere with the mission. It will work much like my VA work here.”

“Just get it done. We need a strong base and a better relationship with the UK. For some reason they don’t want me to go.”

“Not all negotiations work with a pistol and a well placed motherfucker, sir. I will do my best.”

“You are down to ten minutes. I hope you have finished packing.”

“I have. Anything I don ‘t have, Pansy can help me get.”

“Falcon, you will not have time for a personal life. You are there to get this done and get back to the States.”

“I understand, sir. But, how are we going to keep it going if someone isn’t stationed there?”

“You looking to transfer, son?”

“Don’t know sir. A lot depends on a girl…”

“Get it done and get home. We can talk about the girl later.”

“Sir, my ride is here.”

“Don’t fuck this up, son.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sam hung up on Nick Fury as he shoved the last of his clothes into his duffle. “At least I have a place to lay my head,” he muttered as he heard the knock at his door. “I wonder who he sent to take me to the transport. Hold your horses, I’m coming”

“Nice of you to join me, Falcon.” Agent Coulson greeted Sam as he opened the door. “Director Fury asked me to remind you that you are going to London for business, not pleasure.”

“He has mentioned that a time or two.” Sam scooped up his phone and keys from the table beside the door. “Lead the way, Coulson. Might as well get this trip started.”

“Doesn’t your girl live in London?” Coulson asked as they walked together to the elevator. “Are you going to have time to see her? Based on what the director told me, you’ll be there for about six months.”

“Why do you think Fury has mentioned this is a business trip and not a pleasure cruise about fifty times since I agreed to the mission?” Sam shrugged and pushed open the front door. “It is nice to know how long I will be in London. At least I have a place to stay.”

“With your girl?” Coslson asked as he closed the door of their ride. “That is not exactly not mixing business and pleasure.”

“No, Pepper has arranged for me to stay in one of Tony’s places.” Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the texting app. “You mind if I send a few messages while you drive?”

“Go ahead.” Coulson pulled away from the curb and into traffic. “We should be at the airfield in about twenty minutes. Taking care of last minute arrangements?”

“You could say that.” Sam opened up his text stream with Steve. “Now that I know I will be gone for at least six months, I have to arrange a few more things.”

FlyBoy: Do you mind keeping an eye on my place for a while?  
Old man: How long is a while?  
FlyBoy: Six months?  
Old Man: You doing Fury’s dirty work for him?  
FlyBoy: He thinks I am.  
Old Man: What are you up to?  
FlyBoy: Figuring out a way to be in two places at once  
Old Man: You know that’s not possible, unless you are a certain god  
FlyBoy: If I do this right, I will have a reason to be in London for parts of the year  
Old Man: Any reason why you are trying to build two nests?  
FlyBoy: Her trip to NYC made me think about some things.  
Old Man: Did she spend some time in DC too?  
FlyBoy: She did. We looked at some places in Old Towne  
Old Man: Is she moving here?  
FlyBoy: Don’t know  
Old Man: So why are you helping get a London site set up?  
FlyBoy: Working on an idea.  
Old Man: Fury knows you have other plans besides his?  
FlyBoy: Maybe  
Old Man: Be careful  
FlyBoy: No guarantees  
Old Man: I’ll tell Hermione to keep an eye out for fly curses  
FlyBoy: Have a little more faith  
Old Man: I’ve meet Pansy a time or two  
FlyBoy: Nothing but sweetness  
Old Man: If you say so

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sat on the couch in Tony’s London flat. He had expected to have time to settle in before he was summoned to his first meeting. He should have known better.

Sam was met at Heathrow by a representative on MI-6 and swept off to meetings as soon as his plane taxied into the gate. He had felt his phone buzz in his pocket but had not even had a chance to check it to see what was going one. He needed to check his messages and let Pansy know he was in town, but that would require him to move.

“If I don’t get up now, I may never move again,” Sam grumbled as he pulled at his tie. “I need to check my phone and get something to eat before I collapse.”

Sam pushed himself off of the sofa and shuffled down the hall to try to find his bedroom. “I have no idea what a house elf is, but I sure hope Potter was right about them getting my stuff here and organized while we suffered through those meetings. I do not want to have to chase down my clothes and charger after the day I have had.”

Sam was pleasantly surprised to see his luggage tucked into the closet of the large bedroom and his clothes in drawers. Even better was his phone charger set up on the bedside table. Sam slipped off his shoe as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Wonderful. The battery is dead. I guess I can wait to check messages until after I am comfortable. Just another surprise I did not want today.”

Sam plugged his phone into the charger and continued to grumble as he picked out his favorite pair of jeans and an old Air Force t-shirt. “Shower first, then a conversation with my sweetness. She will never believe who I got to sit through meetings with today. Then, sleep. Tomorrow is going to be just as long a day as today.”

Sam used his time in the shower to think through all the information that had been thrown at him during his meetings. Fury had said nothing about working with the Ministry and MI-6, but the British had other ideas. He had expected M, the head of MI-6, to be in these meeting. He had not expected to see Harry Potter at the meeting.

“Potter, what are you doing here? Do you work for MI-6?” Sam had asked when they had their first break. “Pansy said you were in enforcement for the Magical side of things.”

“Not quite.” Harry had pushed his glasses up his nose. “I’m Head Auror for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We do something similar to what you do. I think MACUSA has something similar on your side of the pond.”

He was going to have to learn about the structure of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as well as the Aurors if he was going to get all this figured out to Fury’s satisfaction. Nothing like adding pieces to the puzzle at the last minute.

Sam turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He rubbed the towel over himself quickly to dry off and started to dress. “Enough of work for tonight. Time to find some food and relax.”

Once he finished in the bathroom, Sam walked into the bedroom and picked up his phone. He pushed the power button and waited for the phone to come to life. He was not surprised by the strings of messages waiting for him.

Old Man: Let me know when you land  
Old Man: You okay?  
Old Man: I’m guessing that Fury had you in meeting as soon as you landed  
Old Man: Your place is fine. I gave Pansy a key.

Sam had to read the last message a couple of times before it made sense. He needed to check his other messages.

BabyGirl: Got an SOS from a DC client  
BabyGirl: Catching a portkey in an hour  
BabyGirl: Where are you?  
BabyGirl: I’ll see you in a few hours  
BabyGirl: FlyBoy, why is your place empty?

FlyBoy: Hey sweetness, I’m in London  
FlyBoy: And you are not  
BabyGirl: I’m in your bed  
FlyBoy: And I’m not  
BabyGirl: Wish you were  
FlyBoy: Me too  
BabyGirl: I didn’t think you were going to be in London so soon  
FlyBoy: Fury changed the timetable  
BabyGirl: I’m not surprised  
FlyBoy: What are you doing in DC?  
BabyGirl: Emergency wardrobe disaster for an American client  
FlyBoy: And you could not work your magic form here?  
BabyGirl: When the American Minister’s wife calls … I catch a portkey  
FlyBoy: When will you be back?  
BabyGirl: A week or two  
FlyBoy: Maybe I’ll still be here when you get back  
BabyGirl: But, work?  
FlyBoy; I will make time  
BabyGirl: I’m looking at a few ideas while I am here  
FlyBoy: If I can get away from MI-6 and the Ministry, I will be too  
BabyGirl: There has to be something better than this  
FlyBoy: I’m working on it

Sam laid back on the bed and watched the light fade on his phone. A perfect ending to an incredibly long day. “There has got to be a way to make this work. One problem at a time is how it will get done. We need a way to be in the same city at the same time. I can’t keep doing this.”

Sam rolled off the bed and walked over to the closet. He pulled the larger of his suitcases off the top shelf and laid it on the floor. Tapping the secret compartment in the lining, Sam waited for it to open and reveal it’s treasure. He pulled the small, black velvet box out of the compartment and smiled. “One plan at a time…”

Unknown: Are you settling in?  
FlyBoy: Who is this?  
Unknown: I’m sorry … It’s Harry  
FlyBoy: How did you get my number, Potter?  
Unknow: I think you know my wife  
FlyBoy: This is true  
Unknown: Did you survive the meetings today?  
FlyBoy: Barely, I had hoped to have time to breathe before the first meeting  
Unknown: M has never been one to waste time  
FlyBoy: I noticed  
UnKnown: I have an idea for you  
FlyBoy: About what?  
Unknown: You and Pansy  
FlyBoy: I’m working on it  
Unknown: M wants a SHIELD agent in residence year round  
FlyBoy: That is not going to happen  
Unknown: I can help you talk M into a rotation  
FlyBoy: I could do six months  
Unknown: See you tomorrow


	10. Chapter 9 - At the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy gets called away to DC on a fashion emergency as Sam is flying to London to create a new SHEILD base of operation. Can the plans they are trying to make finally end with them both being in the same city at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50507445908/in/dateposted-public/)

FlyBoy: I’ll be in London sometime soon  
BabyGirl: Work or pleasure?  
FlyBoy: Both … Fury is sending me to negotiate with MI-6   
BabyGirl: Is Fury going to let you have any fun?  
FlyBoy: I will find a way  
BabyGirl: How soon will you be here?  
FlyBoy: Not soon enough  
BabyGirl: Bloody hell … gotta go  
FlyBoy: Everything okay  
BabyGirl: Phone call … bigwig  
FlyBoy: Go … be your bad self  
BabyGirl: Please let this not be an emergency

Pansy looked at the number that flashed on her phone as she sent the last message to Sam. “Please let this be something simple.”

“Good afternoon, Pansy Parkinson speaking.”

“Ms. Parkinson, This is Edmund Everet, private secretary to Madame Quahog. Do you have a moment.”

“Madame Quahog, as in the First Lady of MACUSA?”

“Yes, your reputation as a woman who can find the perfect gown for the perfect event has reached her ears. She needs your help, if you are available.”

“Let me check my diary.”

“Madame Quahog has a gala in three days and needs your expertise. If you are available, there will be a portkey waiting to bring you to Washington DC as soon as you can pack a bag.”

“Washington DC? I thought MACUSA was in New York.”

“There is a joint event with the Non-Mag Congress so we are in Washington. Will this be a problem.?”

“No, sir. Does she have a wardrobe or will she need me to provide dresses?’

“She will need three outfits for the weekend as well as two gowns for evening events. How soon can you be ready to travel?”

“I will need a few hours to pack and contact clients to rearrange commitments. I will also need to make arrangements with vendors in Washington.”

“There will be a portkey waiting for you in the London office in four hours. Do we need to make arrangements for your lodging while you are here?”

“Thank you, but that will not be necessary. I have a place I can stay while I am in DC. Please let Madame Quahog know I appreciate the opportunity and look forward to working with her.”

“I look forward to seeing you soon, Ms. Parkinson.”

“I look forward to this opportunity as well, Mr. Everett. I will see you in a few hours.”

Pansy laid her mobile on her bed and began to spin in circles.

“Bloody hell, I have to leave in four hours. Breathe, Parkinson. Make a list of what has to be done then do it. You have a client waiting for you.”

Pansy: Going out of town tonight.  
Ginny: Since when?  
Pansy: Since I got a call from the States for a fashion emergency  
Ginny: How long will you be gone?  
Pansy; Don’t know. Have to catch a portkey in a few hours  
Ginny: Do I need to check on your flat and store?  
Pansy: Yes, please.   
Ginny: Who is the client?  
Pansy: The First Lady of MACUSA … Madame Quahog  
Ginny: Are you headed to New York?  
Pansy: No, DC. She is there for som bloody event that she has no clothes for  
Ginny: A certain FlyBoy is in DC …  
Pansy: I have to work  
Ginny: You know, if you had a store there  
Pansy: I would still be panicking  
Ginny: Call Blaise, he has contacts  
Pansy: Doing that when I get there  
Ginny: Maybe you will get some down time to see Sam  
Pansy: I hope so … I have an idea I need to talk to him about

Pansy shook her head and struggled to orient herself to the Portkey station hidden in Union Station in Washington DC. She needed to pick up her luggage and then find a way to get to Sam’s flat. Reaching in her bag, Pansy took out her mobile and turned it on. “Let’s see if FlyBoy finally checked his messages.”

“Bloody hell,” Pansy grumbled as she looked at the unread messages. “I guess I had better call in his back up.”

Pansy: I’m in DC  
Hermione: Was this planned?  
Pansy: Emergency call from an important client.  
Hermione: Does Sam know you're in town?  
Pansy: He isn’t answering his mobile  
Hermione: Where are you?  
Pansy: Portkey station in Union Station  
Hermione: I can’t leave but I’ll send Steve.  
Pansy: Thank you  
Hermione: Do you need a place to stay?  
Pansy: I was hoping to stay with Sam  
Hermione: We have a key to his place. Steve will let you in  
Pansy: Thanks. I still need to get in touch with Blasie … The bloody git owes me a favor or three  
Hermione: Hold your wand. Steve is on his way

Pansy dropped her bag on Sam’s bed as she looked around his bedroom. She was tired, stressed and disappointed. Sam was not home.

“Where are you, FlyBoy?” Pansy felt her voice echo through the empty flat. “I finally come to you and you aren’t here. Just my bloody luck.”

Pansy sat on the edge of Sam’s bed and took off her shoes. “MIght as well take a nap before the work begins. Just a few minutes.”

The shrill of her mobile woke Pansy from a deep sleep. “Pansy Parkinson speaking. How may I help you.”

“Ms. Parkinson. Madame Quahog speaking. When will you be available to meet tomorrow?”

“Madame? Please pardon me, I need to get my diary.”

“Take your time dear. We have time.”

“I apologize. I have not long gotten settled from my trip. Here it is.”

“How was your portkey? Did you find appropriate accommodations.”

“A portkey is a portkey, Madame. I can meet with you at your hotel early tomorrow morning. I have arranged a conference room for us to use to choose, try on and alter any outfits you find to your liking.”

“Your reputation for efficiency is well earned, I see.”

“Yes, ma’am. I have arranged for the boutiques and seamstress to come to us. I understand your first event is tomorrow night?’

“We can discuss everything when you get here in the morning. I look forward to seeing what you have planned. Eight am sharp?”

“Yes ma’am. I am looking forward to working with you. Until morning, then.”

“Until morning. Good night, Ms. Parkinson.”

“Good night, Madame.”

Pansy looked at the clock on her mobile as she ended her call. It felt much later than the clock said it was. She also had a string of messages from Sam.

“Bloody hel…”

Pansy: He is in London and I am in DC  
Ginny: There is something wrong with this picture.  
Pansy: He sent me a picture.  
Ginny: And …  
Pansy: You let him into my flat  
Ginny: He looked so lost  
Pansy: I have to be at work in less than 8 hours  
Ginny: You might want to get some sleep  
Pansy: I’m trying  
Ginny: Turn on the play list and relax  
Pansy: I just want to come home  
Ginny: The sooner you get this job done the sooner you can come home  
Pansy: Do you know something?  
Ginny: He is working on something with Harry  
Pansy: He said SHEILD was working with MI-6  
Ginny: Do you think the Ministry could keep their fingers out of this  
Pansy: Can Harry keep him there until I get back?  
Ginny: He is going to be here for a while.  
Pansy: I have a few things to line up if I am going to make this idea work  
Ginny: Talk to him  
Pansy: I will … when I have it figured out  
Ginny: Talk to him. I think Harry gave him a really good idea

Pansy looked around the room and sighed. Chaos and fabric covered every surface of the room and she was exhausted. But, Madame Quahog had all the outfits and dresses she needed. Pansy could go home.

But first, she needed to sign a lease on a storefront in Olde Towne. She had a plan and she might have even found a manger for her Olde Towne idea.

“Pansy, darling, thank you so much. I could never have survived this weekend without your help.” Madame Quahog exited her changing room in a breeze of chiffon and lavender. “I cannot wait to tell all my friends just how wonderful you are. How long will you be staying in DC?”

“It has been a pleasure to work with you, Madame.” Pansy took a deep breath and thought about the best way to phrase the rest of her answer. “I am returning to London in a few days. I do have a business and clients to take care of. But, if things go well, I will be looking to work with clients on both sides of the pond in the near future.”

“Please let me know how those plans work out.” Madame Quahog kissed Pansy on both cheeks. “I will have events that I need you for after today. Mr Everet may just keep you on speed dial.”

“I look forward to the possibilities.” Pansy grinned as she watched her most recently satisfied client breeze out the door. “All I have to do is figure out all the bloody details. No big deal. Opening two shops in two far off locations while trying to build a relationship. I have survived a war. I can do this.”

FLyBoy: What is that?  
BabyGirl: The start of an idea  
FlyBoy: It looks like a disaster  
BabyGirl: For now  
FlyBoy: What did you do?  
BabyGirl: I might have signed a paper or two  
FlyBoy: That looks like Olde Towne Alexandria  
BabyGirl: That’s because it is  
FlyBoy: Sweetness, what did you do?  
BabyGirl: I bought a building  
FlyBoy: What about London  
BabyGirl: I own that building too  
FlyBoy: What are you planning?  
BabyGirl: I’ll tell you when I get back to London  
FlyBoy: When will that be?  
BabyGirl: Soon. Don't go anywhere  
FlyBoy: Don’t plan too, Trying to work out rotation schedules and things between MI-6, SHIELD, the Ministry and MACUSA.  
BabyGirl: How much longer are you going to be in London?  
FlyBoy: According to Potter - forever  
BabyGirl: Do not believe what that menace tells you  
FlyBoy: I am actually thinking at least another few weeks  
BabyGirl: I miss you  
FlyBoy: Come home soon  
BabyGirl: Working on it

Pansy picked up the sketch that she had been carrying around in her bag for the last six months. A second store in a second country. Could she really pull it all off? Could this be the key to them being able to keep doing what they love and each other?

She would have to wait to find out when she saw Sam again. “Pull yourself together, Parkinson. You have a bloody lot of work to get done if you are going to make this work.”

With that declaration, Pansy set the sketch on the bedside table beside her phone and laid down in the bed. Hugging Sam’s pillow to her chest, Pansy fell asleep dreaming of time with her personal flyboy.


	11. Chapter 10 - Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Pansy are finally in the same city. Can they finishing figuring out how they can have two careers in two places while being together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50508155196/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

BabyGirl: You busy?  
FlyBoy: Just got out of my meetings for the day  
BabyGirl: Get pizza on your way home  
FlyBoy: I hate eating pizza alone  
BabyGirl: Who says you will be alone?  
FlyBoy: Last time I checked, we were not on the same side of the pond  
BabyGirl: Just get the bloody pizza from Mario and come to my flat  
FlyBoy: You’re home?!?!  
BabyGirl: Not telling. Just get that bloody fine arse of yours to my flat with pizza  
FlyBoy: Yes, ma’am

Sam knocked on the door to Pansy’s apartment and prayed. He really hoped he had not read that last set of messages wrong.

“What have we here?” Sam opened his eyes to a beautiful sight, Pansy standing in her doorway. “A flyboy with food. Just what I was looking for.”

Sam walked through the door and dropped a kiss on Pansy’s cheek. “A certain witch demanded my presence and pizza. So, I obliged.”

“A certain witch is happy to be home.” Pansy pointed to the low table in front of her sofa. “Put down the pizza and greet me properly. It has been too long since I last saw you.”

Sam set what he was carrying on the low table in her sitting room and grabbed her hand as she tried to sweep by. “Sweetness, when did you get home?’

Pansy shrugged and let Sam pull her into his arms. “About two hours ago. I took the first portkey I could buy.”

“I have missed you.” Sam wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin. “Potter is a beast and M makes meetings last forever. I thought Fury was bad, but now I am not so sure.”

“What are you doing working with Harry? And who is M?” Pansy's voice was muffled by Sam’s chest. “What exactly have you been up to while I was at the beck and call of Madame Quahog?”

“I might have figured out a way to spend part of my year in London for work.” Sam let Pansy pull back so she could look at him. “S.H.I.E.L.D., MI-6, MACUSA and the Ministry want to establish a joint task force to be manned by Non-Mag and Mag alike, including a few superheros.”

“How in the world is that going to work?” Pansy ran a finger along the stubble on Sam’s cheek. “The Ministry has trouble going a week without two department throwing a tantrum like a bloody two year old. How are they going to work with three other organizations that are just as bad?”

“By giving me a headache every damn day.” Sam sighed and let his forehead rest on hers. “Potter and I seem to be the only sane ones in the room most days. If we can get this worked out, I will be spending six months a year as the S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison in London and Banner will take the other six months, if Nat lets him.”

“Which six months?” Pansy nipped at the stubble on Sam’s jaw. “I might have found a place to start a second storefront. I need a little time to plan and get my new calendars set in my diaries…”

“I have no idea yet.” Sam ran his fingers through Pansy’s hair as she continued to trail kisses over his skin. “I think we might have something better to talk about right now. Work can wait.”

Ginny: Where are you?  
Pansy: In my happy place  
Ginny: Is that Sam?  
Pansy: Like I said  
Ginny: London or DC?  
Pansy: Ask Harry. I think he spends more time with FlyBoy than any other bloody person  
Ginny: How was your trip?  
Pansy: Good. I may have a few more stateside clients now. And this …

Ginny: Bloody hell Parkinson  
Pansy: I signed the lease before I left. I’m buying it as soon as I get the chance  
Ginny: Where is it?  
Pansy: DC  
Ginny: Does Sam know?  
Pansy: Not yet. He fell asleep before I could tell him  
Ginny: You know he has to be back at the meetings in a few hours  
Pansy: I’ll steal every bloody minute I can get  
Ginny: Don’t blame you. Cuddle in and enjoy your nap  
Pansy: I don’t nap  
Ginny: Are you sure about that?

Sam watched Pansy sleep. She had gotten up at some point during the night and texted with someone on her phone. The light had woken him up but he chose to keep his eyes shut and pretend to sleep and see what she would do. His patience was rewarded when she snuggled back into him and fell back asleep.

He had cursed, quietly, when his alarm went off at 6 am. He had another series of meetings to attend with Potter today. He would rather stay in bed and watch Pansy sleep, but he needed to get this deal done.

Sam got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Muttering to himself, Sam turned on the water in the shower. “Time to get a shower and get ready for the day. Potter will be here soon. The sooner we go, the sooner I come home.”

Twenty minutes later, Sam was dressed and reaching for his identification from the bag he had brought with him the night before. The feel of velvet brought his hand to a stop. “Maybe I have one more thing to do before I go to work.”

Sam tiptoed into Pansy’s room and settled on the edge of the bed beside her. “Wake up, Sweetness, I have something to ask.”

Pansy grumbled as she snuggled deeper into the covers. “Too early. Come back to bed. Someone kept me up all night, FlyBoy.”

Sam kissed Pansy’s forehead. “Sweetness, you can go back to sleep after I leave. I have to go to work with Harry now but I have a question to ask first.”

Pansy put her hand on Sam’s leg and tried to hide her head under the covers. “I am too tired for this. Go play with the boys. Bring me Thai food when you are done…”

“Sweetness, answer one question and I’ll let you sleep.” Sam picked up Pansy's hand and slid something cold over the tip of her finger. “Pansy Parkinson, open up those big green eyes for me. Come on now, Baby Girl.”

Pansy blinked a few times as she sat up. “Sam Wilson, this had better be the bloody end of the world. Do not wake me up before the sun is above the horizon and expect me to be happy … What have you done?”

Sam lifted Pansy’s hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Sunlight flashed off the ring he had wiggled onto her finger as she had been fussing.

“Marry me, Sweetness. Help me figure out how we can be two places at once. Come fly with me…”

Old Man: Is that what I think it is?  
FlyBoy: Depends on what you think it is  
Old Man: So she’s back in London?  
FlyBoy: Yup  
Old Man: Does she know what she’s getting into?  
FlyBoy: I am definitely getting the better end of the deal  
Old Man: I’m not so sure of that. Have you met her when she’s mad?  
FlyBoy: The way her eyes flash when she pulls out her wand …  
Old Man: You’ve got it bad  
FlyBoy: Maybe  
Old Man: So, when’s the wedding?  
FLyBoy: Give me more than 5 minutes … she’s sleeping and I have to get back to work  
Old Man: Are you sure she was awake when you ask?  
FlyBoy: Yup … It’s why I’m late for this round of meetings  
Old Man: Really?  
FlyBoy: Maybe … get your tux ready  
Old Man: What? What are you planning?  
FlyBoy: Besides sharing this new job with you and the Big Guy? I might just need someone to stand up with me.

Ginny: What is that?  
Luna: That looks shinny  
Hermione: It is two in the morning … why are you awake?  
Pansy: It is only 2 am where you are the rest of us have to go to work  
Luna: That looks a lot like …  
Ginny: Someone asked her a question  
Hermione: Is that a diamond on your finger?  
Pansy: Maybe  
Luna: Someone definitely asked a question  
Ginny: I think that smile tells us what the answer is  
Pansy: Bloody hell, can you all not be weird?  
Luna: You have met me before?  
Ginny: I did used to hate your guts  
Hermione: I think I could see that thing from this side of the pond  
Pansy: Go fuck yourself … expect owls in the next few days …  
Ginny: Ooooo … someone needs a nap  
Luna: I get owls all the time  
Hermione: Just send mine by Floo  
Pansy: You crazy bloody bitches need to learn how to behave  
Hermione: Why?  
Ginny: Never  
Luna: I always do  
Pansy: Welcome to the bridal party ladies … Binder for planning will be there soon  
Ginny: What?  
Hermione: When?  
Luna: Are you sure about this? Did you see the last thing Gin planned?


	12. Epilogue - ... At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Pansy have figured out how to manage two careers that take place on separates sides of a giant pond and the big day is finally here. Can they make it through the day without any more surprises?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50507445853/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Old Man: So, when is this thing?  
FlyBoy: In three weeks  
Old Man; are you sure about this?  
FlyBoy: Never more sure  
Old Man: We’ll be in London on Monday  
FlyBoy: Don’t let Tony touch anything  
Old man: Not my job  
FlyBoy: Just tell Pepper

Ginny: So have you found it?  
Pansy: Were you with me yesterday?  
Ginny: None of those dresses were bad  
Pansy: But none of them screamed “Pansy, this is your bloody dress” either  
Ginny: We still have time  
Pansy: Blaise is supposed to be sending some next week.  
Ginny: We will find it

Pansy looked around the workroom of her London shop. Dress in all colors and fabrics were draped over every surface. She had three weeks to get ready for her wedding and she still did not have a dress. The rest of the bridal party had robes, tuxes or dresses except for the bride.

“You, Pansy Parkinson, have become your own worst nightmare. I am the bloody client from hell.” Pansy grumbled as she walked around the workroom, cleaning up the mess she and her bridesmaids had made that day. “It should not be this hard to find the perfect dress for the perfect day.”

“Still talking to yourself, I see.” Pansy turned towards the deep voice she heard coming from the doorway. “I hope you have some time left to try on a few more things.”

“Blaise Zabini! What are you doing here?” Pansy dropped what she had been holding and ran to hug Blaise. “I wasn’t expecting you for a few more weeks. What in the name of Merlin’s beard are you doing here?”

“I heard there was a bride with a fashion emergency.” Blaise pushed himself off the doorframe and wrapped his arms around Pansy in a hard hug. “I know I am not the great Pansy Parkinson, but I do have friends.”

“Come in and show me what you brought.” Pansy dragged Blaise into her workroom and pulled out her wand. “I’ll clean out some space and we can get started.”

“That can wait until tomorrow.” Blaise laughed as he watched dresses swirl around the room under the direction of Pansy’s wand. “I have been threatened within an inch of my life if I show you anything until the Harpies were here to help you figure this out. We have a dinner date with a couple of handsome men.”

“How many people knew you were coming early?” Pansy slapped Blaise on the arm.

“I will never tell.” Blaise smiled and tucked Pansy’s hand into his elbow. “Now, tell me more about this handsome man you are marrying…”

BabyGirl: Good morning handsome  
FlyBoy: So what are you doing today?  
BabyGirl: Dresses  
FlyBoy: Again?  
BabyGirl: I’ll know when I find it  
FlyBoy: I’ll be by to get you after this round of meetings. My time as liaison starts soon  
BabyGirl: Not until after the wedding and honeymoon?  
FlyBoy: I have told EVERYONE that week is mine and yours. They will just have to save the world without me.  
BabyGirl: Fourteen more days  
FlyBoy: Can’t come soon enough  
BabyGirl: Love you  
FlyBoy: Love you too

Sam put his phone on the table in front of him and smiled.

“Was that Pansy?” Harry’s voice startled Sam out of his thoughts. “Ginny said they were going shopping for dresses today while we had these meetings. I thought she already had everything.”

“We are getting married in fourteen days and she still hasn’t found the perfect dress.” Sam shrugged. “This is what I get for marrying a fashion diva, who happens to keep your girl in beautiful clothes when she asks.”

“She has changed so much since we met in school.” Harry sat in the chair across from Sam and clasped his hands together. “You have been good for her and she definitely is good for you. Especially on the days when the Minister and the director decide to change everything.”

“I can’t believe how long it has taken for them to agree to all of this.” Sam tapped the paper on the table in front of him. “My sweetness has set up her second shop and rearranged the whole world in less time than it has taken to get this done. Oh, she also planned a wedding.”

“A woman who wants something is not a woman I will get in the way of.” Harry sighed and pointed to the door. “I hear our favorite people coming. How did you get Fury to agree to this meeting?”

“I reminded him of what he would lose if I retired.” Sam stood to greet the men and women who had walked into the room. “Harry Potter, let me introduce you to a few people from the other side of the pond…”

Old Man: I see now why this has taken so long  
FlyBoy: What do you mean?  
Sparky: The Ministry is difficult  
FlyBoy: M is not much better.  
Old Man: It was like having Fury times two in the room with us  
Sparky: Bolt wasn’t too bad  
Old Man: Who are you talking about?  
FlyBoy: Are you talking about Potter?  
Sparky: They guy with the glasses, wand and attitude? Yup…  
FlyBoy: Potter is about the only reason I have stayed sane.  
Old Man: He seems like a good guy  
Sparky: I don’t know about him  
FlyBoy: He was a war hero before he was out of high school  
Old Man: Mione went to school with him. He is a good guy  
Sparky: If you say so. But, I am not letting him play with my toys  
FlyBoy: Go bug Pepper, Tony. I’ll see you all this weekend  
Old Man: Are you okay?  
FlyBoy: Yeah, just tired, Probably trying to get too much done with not enough time  
Old Man: Go home  
FlyBoy: I’m in a cab. Pansy said she had a surprise planned for me  
Old Man: I’ll see you in the morning

Ginny: What’s going on?  
Pansy: I think I am going to be sick  
Ginny: What happened?  
Pansy: Nothing. I just don’t feel well  
Ginny: We do not have time for you to be sick. Seven days left and I cannot do this if you go down  
Pansy: I have everything planned out  
Ginny: I am good on the pitch not in the control room  
Pansy: There is nothing left to do other than show up at the Bower on Saturday  
Ginny: Blasie came through with the dress. Sam will not be able to look away from you  
Pansy: Speaking of FlyBoy, I need to get home and fix dinner  
Ginny: Special reason?  
Pansy: Nope - just Thursday night dinner  
Ginny: Go on then and behave yourself  
Pansy: Nope - no behaving tonight :)

Pansy watched Sam set the last of the dinner dishes into the sink.

“So, what has that frown on your face?” Pansy asked when Sam turned back towards her. “Something bothering you?”

“Just thinking about work.” Sam sighed and watched water and ubles fill the sink. “I thought we had everything sorted out and then Tony stepped in the middle of things.

“Bloody hell, that git may die before the wedding.” Pansy pulled her wand from it’s hidden pocket and pointed at the sink. “We have seven days to get everything wrapped up and he goes and throws a bloody pixie in the pot. I have a hex for that.”

“Not if you want to get married in seven days.” Sam turned and took Pansy’s wand. “If I give this back to you, you can set the spell to finish cleaning up but, that is all. I have other plans for tonight.”

“I like a man with plans.” Pansy sighed as she taped the sink with her wand and felt Sam curl his body around hers. “I think I have an idea of what those plans might be. Care to explain them further?”

“Use your imagination.” Sam murmured against Pansy’s neck as he laid a trail of nips and kisses between her ear and collarbone. “I think this demonstration would go much better if we were in the bedroom and you had on fewer clothes.”

“I am tired. I guess I could lay down.” Pansy whispered as Sam picked her up and cradled her to his chest. “But, you will have to do something about your clothes, too. No fair if one of us is naked and the other is not. I have a spell for that.”

“I’m sure you do, Sweetness. I’m sure you do.”

Pansy: I’m going to be sick  
Ginny: You don’t have time for that  
Pansy: I’m thinking about going to the Healer  
Ginny: It’s just nerves. You are getting married tomorrow.  
Pansy: I have never had nerves like this.  
Ginny: You have never gotten married either.  
Pnsy: I just need to get through this morning’s clients and then I should feel better. That’s what’s been happening all week.  
Ginny: ???  
Pansy: Feeling like I have doxies in my stomach in the morning and fine in the afternoon. It has been going on for a week or so  
Ginny: Are you sure it is just nerves? Have you actually …  
Pansy: Worshiped the Porcelain God found in the loo? Yes, a time or two.  
Ginny: Does Sam know?  
Pansy: No. He is usually gone by the time I get up in the morning.  
Ginny: I’m headed for the chemist.  
Pansy: Are you okay?  
Ginny: Yes, just going to pick something up for you.  
Pansy: I don’t need anything from the chemist.  
Ginny: When you realize what’s going on, I’ll bring it to you.  
Pansy: Weasley, what in the bloody hell are you talking about?  
Ginny: Just how late are you?

FlyBoy: Something is wrong  
Old Man: We signed the agreement today. Everything is fine.  
FlyBoy: Not with that, with her.  
Old Man: What do you mean?  
FlyBoy: Something is off with Pansy.  
Old Man: Could just be nerves. You are getting married tomorrow.  
FlyBoy: There is something else going on. She was asleep on the couch before I got to the flat last night.  
Old man: How late was it?  
FlyBoy: That’s just it. It was only 7 and she was sound asleep.  
Old Man: That does not sound like her  
FlyBoy: It isn’t. When I did wake her up she looked almost green for a few minutes.  
Old Man: Talk to her tonight, after the rehearsal. Maybe she is just worn out from the wedding stuff  
FlyBoy: Maybe, but I have a bad feeling about this

Sam was beginning to wish he had not let Tony and Ginny badger Pansy into the ancient tradition of separating the bride and groom the night before the wedding. The guest room in Tony’s Notting Hill flat was too quiet and his bed was too empty. A perfect combination to cause a sleepless night and too much time to think. His conversation with Pansy after the rehearsal dinner kept replaying in his head. He knew he was missing something, but he could not figure out all the clues.

_“Fly Boy, it is just nerves. Everything will settle down after tomorrow. I promise I will go to the healer if it gets any worse.”_

_“Sweetness, you turned green and looked like you were ready to run for the bathroom when I woke you up from your nap the other day.”_

_“I don’t take naps.”_

_“You never feel sick either.”_

_“I’m fine. Everything will settle down after tomorrow. I promise.”_

_“I’m going to worry until we figure out what is going on. Don’t make me call the Big Guy.”_

_“Nat won’t let you.”_

_“Try me. If you turn green one more time…”_

_“I’ll go to the healer.”_

The vibration of his phone on the bedside table interrupted his circling thoughts.

“Hey, Sweetness. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Sam's voice felt rough as he answered the phone. “Tomorrow is a big day and you need to rest.”

“Can’t sleep.” Pnsy sounded irritated. “I never should have let that bloody ginger talk me into this. Bed’s too empty…”

“Room’s too quiet.” Sam finished Pansy’s complaint. “Same thing is happening here. But, tomorrow night…”

“Will this have all been worth it?” Pansy's voice seemed small as she asked the question. “All of it. The stress, the tears, the whole bloody lot of it?”

“Absolutely.” Sam smiled as he imagined her curled around his pillow on the other end of the line. “By this time tomorrow, you will be mine and we will be headed for a warm place for a week, just the two of us. Do me a favor.”

“Does this favor involve breaking rules?” Pansy smiled as she imagined Sam laying in his bed. “Does it mean I don’t sleep alone tonight?”

“Find your playlist.” Sam chuckled. “Lay your phone on the bedside table and start that playlist. I’ll be doing the same thing here. We can both listen to it until we fall asleep.”

“Not quite the favor I was hoping for.” Pansy sighed. “But, that is something I can do. I love you, Fly Boy. Meet me in the Bower at noon?”

“I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else.” Sam closed his eyes as he imagined kissing her forehead. “I love you, too, Baby Girl. Sleep well.”

Pansy: What is he wearing?  
Steve: His mess dress. He wanted to surprise you  
Pansy: There are a lot of medals on his chest.  
Steve: He’s earned everyone of them  
Pansy: Can I see the rest?  
Steve: Yup, in about 30 minutes.  
Pansy: Give him a kiss for me.  
Steve: I love the guy, but not that much.

Pansy shook her head as she put her mobile into a small beaded bag. Hermione had given it to her as a wedding present and it was charmed to hold everything a bride could need and more without being a distraction.

“One last look before Harry gets here?” Ginny’s question pulled Pansy’s attention back into the chaos of the bridal suite. “Just stand by the mirror and let me adjust everything.”

“If I look in that mirror one more time, I am going to start crying and there is no spell known as a witch or wizard that will be able to save my makeup.” Pansy grumbled as she stood and walked towards the mirror. “Just hand me the bloody bouquet and I’ll stand in front of the mirror. I’m not looking though. I’m just going to stand here with my eyes closed and let you ladies fuss.”

FlyBoy: Is that my sweetness?  
Ginger: Yes. Consider this a preview  
FlyBoy: She is breathtaking  
Ginger: Yes  
FlyBoy: Can I see the rest?  
Ginger: No  
FlyBoy: You are an evil woman, Ginny Weasley  
Ginger: And this surprises you?  
FlyBoy: Not in the least. Are you sure I can’t see a little more?  
Ginger: Sure, in about 30 minutes  
FlyBoy: Just wait, one of these days  
Ginger: But not today

Sam chuckled as he slid his phone into his pocket. He felt his nerves settle a little more as he had traded messages with Ginny. It was getting closer to time for the ceremony to start and he was more than ready for it.

“What put that look on your face?” Steve asked as he dusted off the shoulders of Sam’s dress uniform. “I know it is not that uniform. This shade of blue is much better.”

“Air Force dress blues definitely beat Army dress blue in my book.” Sam pulled the bottom of his jacket as he took a final look in the mirror. “She may hex me for this. I did not tell her we were wearing dress blues instead of tuxedos.”

“I don’t think she will mind as long as you are standing at the front of the Bower when she starts to walk down the aisle.” Harry joined Steve and Sam at the mirror as they straightened their uniforms. “I’m off to collect the bride. I’ll see you two in about twenty minutes.”

Ginny: Meet me in the loo  
Pansy: WTF. I do not need to do that  
Ginny: Either meet me in the loo or I will pull this box out in front of Sam  
Pansy: There is no way I can manage the loo right now with this dress and all these people.  
Ginny: The boys are occupied with the photographer and it will only take three minutes  
Pansy: Bloody hell … you are not going to leave this alone are you  
Ginny: No  
Pansy” I hate you  
Ginny: Meet me in the loo

Sam could not find his bride. He was looking for her so they could take the last of the pictures with the photographer. He had one last surprise for her before their day was done. It had been the photographer's idea and Blaise had helped them get the t-shirts.

“Looking for someone, Mr. wilson?” Sam turned as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Just you, Mrs. Wilson.” Sam wrapped his arms around Pansy and kissed her forehead. “The photographer needs us for a couple more pictures and then we can eat and dance the night away.”

“Just a few more, Fly Boy.” Pansy rested her head on Sam’s chest. “I think last night is catching up with me. I’m ready to rest a little before we celebrate some more.”

“Two or three more with everyone and then we are done.” Sam kissed the top of Pansy’s haad. “I think you’ll like the photographer’s idea. Trust me.”

Blaise: So, did you like the boys’ shirts?  
Pansy: I should have known  
Blaise: So you think you are the only one that can plan a great outfit?  
Pansy: Only you could talk the guys into t-shirts with their alter egos on them  
Blaise: It wasn’t as hard as you think  
Pansy: Why did Harry’s have a lightning bolt on it?  
Blaise: Iwould say his scar, but that was Tony’s idea  
Pansy: Thank you … for everything

Old Man: Where is your bride?  
FlyBoy: Taking a few minutes to herself  
Old Man: She hasn’t been seen for 20 minutes  
FlyBoy: She is taking a nap …  
Old man: Is she okay?  
FlyBoy: Just tired. Doing too much with too little sleep  
Old Man: The girls are looking for her. Time to get ready to end this party  
FlyBoy: Tell them to meet me at the dressing room  
Old Man: I’m sending in the screaming horde  
FlyBoy: Just send Ginny. She does not always like to wake up from a nap.  
Old Man: I will warn her before I send her  
FlyBoy: Good call. We’ll be down soon

Pansy groaned as the knocking on her door got louder. “Go away. I have a wand and I am not afraid to use it.”

“Pansy, It’s Ginny. I’m coming in.” Ginny opened the door and poked her head in. “Sam sent me up to help you get ready to leave. Put your wand away.”

“What time is it?” Pansy groaned as she felt her stomach roll as she tried to sit up. “I told him not to let me sleep long. I spent too much time planning this thing to sleep through it. Bloody hell…”

Ginny caught a flash of ivory and lace as Pansy sprinted for the loo. She came into the bridal suite and softly shut the door. “Still not trusting that test? This is the second time today you have thrown up after you woke up. Sounds a lot like …”

“You are a bloody menace.” Pansy’s voice drifted into the room from the loo. “I will be out to hex you when I’m finished here. Make yourself useful and see if there is a ginger beer in this room somewhere.”

“Your leaving dress is hanging up on the wardrobe door.” Ginny moved around the room gathering the things Pansy needed to change and return to the reception. “I found a ginger beer in the minifridge and set it on the bedside table. I’m waiting to help you change.”

Ginny looked up when she heard water shut off in the loo. “How do you feel now?”

“Not quite as bad. Let’s get me out of this dress and into the other one.” Pansy waved her hand towards the bed and wardrobe. “I love this party, but I am ready to take my husband home and go back to bed.”

Ginny grinned as she took a bow. “As you wish …”

BabyGirl: Thank you  
FlyBoy: For what?  
BabyGirl: Yesterday … Today … Tomorrow …  
FlyBoy: We are sitting beside each other in this car, why are you texting me?

FlyBoy: Sweetness, what are you looking for on your phone?

FlyBoy: Is that a picture of what I think it is?  
BabyGirl: Ready to do some redecorating when we get home?  
FlyBoy: I love you, Baby Girl  
BabyGirl: I love you too Fly Boy


End file.
